I will always make you cry
by Silithiel
Summary: [HPxDM][mit RWxHG] Harry spioniert hinter Draco her, und dieser entdeckt eine neue Art, Harry in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Doch ist alles nur gespielt, oder steckt mehr dahinter? Slash und Spoiler von Buch 6! ENDE ONLINE!
1. Malfoy, der Todesser?

Ich hatte, bedingt durch HP 6 Lust und Inspiration bekommen, eine kleine Fic über Harry und Draco zu schreiben. Soll kein Oneshot werden, aber ich weiß noch nicht, wann, wie lange und in welche Richtung ich es weiterführen soll. Muss ja auch noch meine andere Fanfiction beenden... Ach, ich weiß ja noch nicht mal einen Titel für das etwas hier. Und ja, ich weiß, Ernie ist in Hufflepuff, aber hey, dies hier ist meine Story. Die Figuren gehören leider nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling.

°°°°

_**Malfoy, der Todesser?**_

„Und nun möchte ich, dass ihr euch mit einigem Abstand voneinander aufstellt", schrie der Leiter der Apparier Stunden, Mr. Twycross, in die Große Halle. „Zeit für ein paar Übungen."

Harry warf einen Blick um sich und nutzte die entstehende Unruhe, um in die letzte Reihe zu eilen. Direkt hinter Malfoy, der ihn nicht bemerkte und sein Gespräch mit Goyle fortführte.

„Es geht dich gar nichts an, was ich tun will, ihr sollt einfach nur Wache stehen", blaffte er ihn im Moment an.

„Also ich erzähle meinen Freunden, was ich vorhabe, wenn ich will, dass sie mich bewachen", mischte Harry sich in einem ebenso lauten Ton ein.

Malfoy drehte sich augenblicklich um und starrte Harry böse an, doch in diesem Moment schrieen die Hüter der Häuser gleichzeitig: „Ruhe!", und Stille legte sich über den Raum.

Harry befolgte so gut es ging die Anweisungen von Twycross, doch genauso wie alle anderen schaffte er es nicht, zu apparieren. Nun, es war ja auch ihre erste Stunde.

Malfoy vor ihm beschwerte sich lauthals über alles mögliche, wenn Twycross nicht in der Nähe war.

„Was für ein inkompetenter Lehrer! Aber ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, beim Ministerium arbeiten sehr viele Schwachköpfe." Die Attacke zielte wohl auf Ron, aber da dieser sich weiter vorne befand, richtete Malfoy sein Wort an Harry.

„Der Vater von deinem tollen Rotschopf- Freund zum Beispiel, habe ich Recht?"

„Halt die Klappe", hisste Harry und tat, als konzentriere er sich auf den Reifen.

Schnell verlor Malfoy das Interesse und wendete sich anderen Opfern zu. Als die Stunde vorbei war, wollte Harry so schnell wie möglich zu Ron eilen, doch wurde ein weiteres Mal von Malfoy aufgehalten. „Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast, Potter?", grinste dieser ihn an, als er an ihm vorbeiging.

Harry fragte sich, was er wohl meinte, denn sein einziges Vorhaben war gewesen, seine Pläne zu erfahren. Leider war Harry nicht weit gekommen, immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass Crabbe und Goyle bei irgendwas Wache stehen sollten.

„Nimm dich lieber in Acht, bevor ich weiß, was du vorhast", antwortete er, ohne stehen zu bleiben. Er drosselte jedoch sein Tempo und ließ Malfoy ihn einholen, während er ein kaltes Lachen vernehmen ließ.

„Uh, Potter, ich zittere ja richtig vor dir!"

„Dazu besteht nur Grund, wenn du etwas Ungesetzliches tust."

„Und du willst über mich urteilen? Ach, richtig, ich vergaß, du bist ja der „Auserwählte"!"

Erneut erklang sein dreckiges Lachen, das bestimmt nicht von Herzen kam, in der Halle. Mittlerweile hatten sie die Türen erreicht und dort stand Ron, auf Harry wartend. Als er Malfoy erblickte, verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht.

„Was hast du denn mit dem zu reden?", fragte er Harry in dem Moment, als er zu ihnen kam.

„Keine Angst, Weasley, ich nehme ihn dir schon nicht weg. Wo du doch sonst keine Freude in deiner erbärmlichen Existenz hast!" Damit verschwand Malfoy zwischen anderen Slytherin Schülern.

Ron regte sich noch den ganzen Weg zum Turm auf, doch Harry hörte ihm kaum zu. Er würde zu gerne wissen, was Malfoy vorhatte, und trug seine Gedanken auch an Ron heran.

„Ach, wahrscheinlich wieder irgendeinen Blödsinn, worauf er sich einbildet, stolz sein zu können."

„Aber was, wenn er wirklich etwas für Voldemort..."

„Harry! Jetzt hör aber mal auf damit! Ehrlich, wenn ich Du- weißt- schon- wer wäre, würde ich garantiert nicht Malfoy für eine Mission auswählen. Und Du- weißt- schon- wer ist ein ganzes Stück klüger als ich."

„Na ja, aber er vertraute Lucius Malfoy, und wenn sein Sohn nun geradezu dazu bestimmt ist, etwas weiterzuführen, was sein Vater nicht mehr geschafft hat..."

„In Hogwarts? Mit den ganzen neuen Sicherheitsbestimmungen? Nein, Harry, tut mir leid, aber diesmal sehe ich wirklich keinen Punkt, an dem du Recht haben könntest."

Harry gab es auf, Ron überzeugen zu wollen, und beschränkte sich stattdessen auf die Karte des Rumtreibers. Mit ihrer Hilfe wollte er Malfoy im Auge behalten. Er hatte nämlich ein komisches Gefühl, was ihn betraf, und war sich ganz sicher, sich nicht zu irren.

Die nächsten Tage über nutzte Harry jede Gelegenheit, um in den Schlafsaal zu huschen, seine Karte rauszusuchen und Malfoy zu orten. Manchmal konnte er ihn einfach nicht finden, es war, als wäre er von Schlossgelände verschwunden, aber wie konnte er das machen?

Dann setzte er sogar seinen Hauselfen, und Dobby, auf ihn an. Nun musste er nur noch abwarten.

Beim Frühstück am Tag darauf äugte Harry ab und zu zum Slytherin Tisch hinüber. Ron bemerkte es nicht, da er eine angeregte Diskussion mit Hermine über ihre Extra- Übungsstunde in Apparieren führte.

„Ist die etwa heute?", mischte Harry sich ein.

„Japp. Das bedeutet, du musst den Unterricht heute alleine durchstehen", antwortete Ron, ohne allzu bedauernd zu klingen.

„Vielleicht hat Harry dann Zeit, endlich mal zuzuhören", fiel Hermine ein. Sofort entstand ein neuer Streit zwischen den Beiden, da Ron nicht einsah, dass er Harry vom Unterricht ablenkte. Ein paar Meter weiter erhob Malfoy sich und steuerte den Ausgang an.

„Ich geh am Besten schon einmal, zu Zaubertränke möchte ich nicht zu spät kommen", sagte Harry hastig und sprang auf. Sobald er verschwunden war, schüttelte Ron den Kopf.

„Jetzt, wo Snape Zaubertränke nicht mehr unterrichtet, kann ihm das doch egal sein", behauptete er, was ihm einen weiteren bösen Blick von Hermine einbrachte.

Harry unterdessen ging zur Tür, bei der er, da er einen kürzeren Weg hatte, auf Malfoy stieß.

„Na, auch auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke?", wollte Harry eine normale Konversation starten, was ihm aber dank Malfoys Feindseligkeit missglückte.

„Potter! Was willst du?", blaffte er ihn an.

„Hey, bleib ruhig! Du glaubst auch immer gleich, dass dir alle feindlich gesinnt sind, ne?"

„Alle nicht, aber du bestimmt! Und selbst wenn du es nicht wärst, ich bin es! Ich habe keinen Bock, mit so einem aufgeblasenen Besserwisser gesehen zu werden."

„Wer sollte dich denn sehen? Alle anderen Slytherin sind wohl auch bei der Extrastunde?"

Sie waren bei dem Verlies angekommen, und außer ihnen war nur noch Ernie da, ein weiterer Gryffindor Schüler.

„Pah!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort strebte Malfoy auf seinen Tisch zu.

Harry und Ernie teilten sich einen Tisch und bekamen die Stunde, in der Slughorn ihnen auftrug, einen Trank nach ihren Wünschen zu kreieren, schnell um.

Malfoy war die ganze Stunde über verdächtig ruhig, und Harry hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, was er dachte. Einmal, als er von Vorratsschrank kam und ihm ins Gesicht sah, wandte Malfoy den Blick schnell ab. Anscheinend hatte er ihn beobachtet.

Nach der Stunde eilte Malfoy als erster nach draußen und war schon außer Sichtweite, als Ernie und Harry rauskamen.

„Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich noch in die Bibliothek muss.", meinte Harry. „Brauch noch ein Buch für den Aufsatz in Zauberkünste."

„Oh, du Armer. Ich habe zum Glück keine Hausaufgaben und kann meine Freistunde genießen. Wir sehen uns dann."

„Vermutlich", antwortete Harry nur und machte auf der Stelle kehrt. Er brauchte nicht wirklich ein Buch, aber er hatte auch keine Lust, die ganze Freistunde lang mit Ernie rum zu hocken. Leider konnte er so auch nicht auf der Karte überprüfen, was Malfoy tat. Aber der hatte wahrscheinlich Unterricht jetzt.

Plötzlich erschienen Kreacher, sein Hauself, und Dobby vor ihm. Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Huh, was taucht ihr denn so einfach aus dem Nichts auf? Egal, was habt ihr herausgefunden?"

„Kreacher kann nicht schlecht über die Malfoys reden, über keinen, vor allem nicht zu seinem schmierigen Meister..."

„Aber Dobby sagt Harry Potter alles, was er will! Sir, Malfoy ist oft im Raum der Wünsche! Jetzt im Moment auch!"

Blut schoss in Harrys Kopf. Was hatte Malfoy denn dort zu suchen? Reichte es ihm nicht, letztes Jahr ihre geheimen Treffen dort aufgedeckt zu haben? Ob er jetzt nach einem weiteren Indiz gegen Harry suchte?

„Danke, Dobby! Kreacher, geh zurück in die Küche und rede mit niemandem darüber!", meinte er zu den Elfen und begab sich so schnell wie möglich zu dem Korridor, wo sich der Raum befand.

Dort angekommen war keine Tür zu sehen, und Harry probierte es mit verschiedenen Wünschen und Formulierungen, wie zB „Ich brauche den Raum, in dem Malfoy sich gerade aufhält", aber keine funktionierte.

Er gab es schon auf und wollte gerade gehen, als sich an der Wand eine Tür abzeichnete und diese geöffnet wurde. Als Malfoy ihn sah, erstarrte er.

„Du schon wieder! Hast du es heute auf mich abgesehen?", meinte er, und trat vollends aus der Tür, sie hinter sich zuschmeißend.

Dann kam er bedrohlich auf Harry zu, der standhaft blieb und nicht auswich.

„Ich warne dich, Potter", zischte Malfoy, packte Harry am Kragen und bewegte sein Gesicht Zentimeter nahe an das von Harry heran, „sollte ich dich noch einmal erwischen, wie du hinter mir her schleichst oder mich ausspionierst..."

„Dann was?", erwiderte Harry mutig, obwohl er sich überhaupt nicht so fühlte. Vor allem die unerwartete Nähe machte ihn nervös.

„Dann kannst du dich auf so einiges gefasst machen!" Plötzlich grinste Malfoy, als er merkte, dass Harry immer nervöser wurde.

„Was denn? Ist klein Potter keinen Körperkontakt gewohnt? Hat seine Mami ihm wohl nicht beigebracht? Ach, wie konnte ich das vergessen, sie starb ja, um dich zu beschützen. Ja, so grausam kann das Schicksal sein."

Bevor er Harry losließ, drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und grinste noch breiter. Dann stieß er ihn weg, so dass Harry den Halt verlor und auf den Boden fiel. Er stieg über ihn hinweg und ließ einen verdatterten Harry zurück.

„Ich sollte dankbar sein, dass er mich nicht auch noch getreten hat", murmelte Harry, als er aufstand. Doch er konnte seine Gedanken nicht unterdrücken, während er nun zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Immer wieder musste er an den Kuss denken, mit dem Malfoy ihn ganz eindeutig hatte ärgern wollen, und das war ihm auch gelungen. Mehr noch dadurch, und Harry war froh, dass Malfoy dies nicht wusste, da ihn die blitzartige Berührung mit Malfoys Lippen eher erregt als angeekelt hat. Er erschrak über sich selber, als er sich das eingestand.

„Hey, da bist du ja", begrüßte ihn Ernie, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Wo ist denn das Buch?"

„Was? Ach, ich habe es nicht gefunden..."

Er ließ sich in den Sessel neben Ernie fallen und wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Wie blöd, dass wir noch nicht so bald siebzehn werden! Sonst wären wir jetzt auch in Hogsmeade, üben."

„Ja, das kannst du laut sagen. Ich hätte aber nie gedacht, dass Draco auch noch so jung ist."

Harry zuckte innerlich zusammen bei der Erwähnung Malfoys. Eigentlich hatte er seine Gedanken an ihn vertreiben wollen.

„Ja, anscheinend. Hey, was hast du als nächstes?"

Die Freistunde war schnell um, ebenso wie der restliche Tag, und zum Abendbrot waren die anderen schon wieder da. Harry konnte es nicht erwarten, ihnen alles zu erzählen, was geschehen war, wobei er den Kuss wohlweißlich ausließ.

Am nächsten Tag nach einer Unterrichtsstunde checkte er dennoch die Karte, immerhin konnte er sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, rauszukriegen, was Malfoy plante, nur weil dieser ihm zu nahe gekommen war. Hermine war bei einem Lehrer, Ron musste einen Umweg über ein Klo machen, da er wegen dem anstehenden Quidditch Spiel nervös war, da entdeckte Harry Malfoy, eine Etage unter ihm. Doch nicht in Begleitung seiner Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle, sondern in einem Klo, zusammen mit der Maulenden Myrte.

Harry nahm seine Beine in die Hand und eilte ins untere Stockwerk. Er öffnete die Tür und sah Malfoy über ein Becken gebeugt, die Hände am Rand abgestützt, und wäre es nicht so absurd gewesen, hätte Harry geschworen, dass er weinte. Doch als er in den Spiegel blickte, sah er, wie Malfoy Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„Was...?" Harry trat in den Raum ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte nicht erwartet, seinen Feind weinen zu sehen, und wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er hätte zwar einfach wegrennen können, doch das erschien ihm nicht fair.

Stattdessen stellte er sich neben Malfoy und legte unbeholfen einen Arm um ihn.

Als dieser das bemerkte, zuckte er zusammen, aber er hielt seine bissigen Bemerkungen zurück. Er wandte sich sogar gänzlich Harry zu und suchte in seinen Armen Trost.

Die Maulende Myrte hüpfte auf und ab. „Was hast du hier zu suchen! Ich habe gerade mit Draco geredet! Verschwinde, er kann dich nicht leiden!", quäkte sie rum.

Das Gefühl hatte Harry allerdings nicht, auch wenn er immer davon ausgegangen war. „Verschwinde!", paffte Malfoy Myrte an und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie. Beleidigt verschwand sie in einem Klo.

Malfoy steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein und wischte sich sein Gesicht sauber.

„Nun zufrieden, Potter? Hast mich weinen gesehen. Kannst all deinen Freunden davon erzählen", meinte er aggressiv.

„Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht", antwortete Harry und hielt Malfoys Blick stand. Dann sackte dieser zusammen und blickte in den Spiegel, augenscheinlich, um sich die Haare richtig zu richten. „Du brauchst mich nicht trösten", sagte er dabei, doch es klang verletzlich und nicht so schroff wie beabsichtigt.

Doch Harry trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte wiederum seine Arme um ihn. „Ich will es aber", meinte Harry, ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit. Malfoy wandte den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.

Ohne Warnung hob Malfoy die Hand und legte sie auf Harrys Hinterkopf, dann zog er ihn zu seinem. Ihre Stirnen berührten sich und Harry konnte Malfoys Atem spüren. Er selber hielt seinem Atem an, aus Überraschung, aber auch aus Erregung.

„Potter, ich weiß nicht, was du dir dabei denkst", stieß Malfoy aus, obwohl er derjenige war, der die Fäden in der Hand hielt.

„Ich..." Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn plötzlich spürte er wieder Malfoys warme Lippen auf seinen. Er riss die Augen auf, aber wehrte sich nicht. Als er sah, dass Draco die Augen geschlossen hatte, schloss er seine ebenfalls und entspannte sich.

Schon bald öffnete er seinen Mund ein Stück und ihr Kuss wurde intensiver, Harry spürte Dracos feuchtwarme Zunge in seinem Mund. Instinktiv erwiderte er das Spiel der Zunge, umkreiste sie mit seiner eigenen, das Ereignis immer mehr genießend.

Draco grinste und ließ urplötzlich gehen, fuhr ohne Warnung zurück und blickte Harry verschmitzt an.

„So denkst du also über mich! Du perverses Schwein, Potter, wenn das erst der Schulleiter erfährt!"

„Malfoy! Wenn du das irgendjemandem erzählst, reißt du dich selber mit rein!"

„Und wenn der kleine Potter mich gezwungen hat? Ein Imperius Fluch ist in diesen Tagen nichts Ungewöhnliches!"

„Ha, du glaubst doch nicht, dass Dumbledore dir das abkaufen wird!"

„Nein, sicher nicht, du bist ja sein Liebling", meinte Draco und schien über andere Möglichkeiten, ihn damit zu blamieren, nachzudenken. „Ich schätze, es wird wohl unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben müssen, was, Potter?"

Harry war sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob Draco dies alles wirklich nur veranstaltet hatte, um ihm weitere Bosheiten zukommen zu lassen.

„Ich erzähle unter einer Bedingung nicht weiter, wozu du mich gezwungen hast, Malfoy", sagte Harry und trat so nahe zu Draco, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten. Malfoy wich nicht zurück, jetzt hatte Harry die Oberhand, und das spornte ihn an.

„Und die wäre?", brachte Draco durch zusammengekniffene Zähne hervor.

„Du weihst mich in deinen Plan ein."

Draco ließ ein lautes Lachen vernehmen. „Sehe ich wirklich so naiv aus, Potter? Warum bist du so interessiert an dem, was ich tue?"

Jetzt war es an Harry, zu grinsen. „Du machst mich nun mal an, da kann ich auch nichts dran ändern", meinte er sarkastisch.

Draco machte ein Geräusch, das etwa wie „Uurgh!" klang und schubst Harry von sich. Ob beabsichtigt oder nicht, Harry konnte sich nicht halten und fiel mal wieder zu Boden.

Draco lachte. „Als würdest du es rum erzählen, das wäre doch genauso peinlich für dich!"

Damit verschwand er aus dem Toilettenraum zum Unterricht.

Harry rannte sofort zu Ron und servierte ihm sein neuestes Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy in Zauberkünste, ein wenig abgewandelt, versteht sich.

„Warum hat er geweint?", wollte Ron wissen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er war gar nicht dazu gekommen, Draco das zu fragen.

„Hm, vielleicht weil sein Plan nicht aufgeht?"

„Kann schon sein, Du- weißt- schon- wer ist ja für berüchtigte Strafen berühmt."

„Also glaubst du auch, dass Voldemort dahinter steckt?"

„Nicht unbedingt. Aber ich wüsste zu gerne den Grund."

Die nächsten Tage wartete Harry ab, aber es ergab sich keine weitere Gelegenheit, mit Malfoy alleine zu sprechen. Doch eines Nachmittags, nach der letzten Stunde, sah er ihn vor sich her laufen. Er blickte sich um, niemand außer Ron war in der Nähe. „Bin gleich wieder da", meinte er zu diesem und warf seinen Tarnumhang über. Augenblicklich verschwand er, während Ron protestierte. Doch darauf achtete er nicht, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, Malfoy zu folgen.

Dieser ging zielstrebig in Richtung Ausgang. Draußen hielt er auf Hagrids Hütte zu, was Harry sehr verwunderte. Doch Malfoy ging daran vorbei zum verbotenen Wald, und auch das verwunderte Harry. Als er zusammen mit Malfoy vor ein paar Jahren zur Strafe in den Wald musste, hatte dieser geschlottert vor Angst und sich als ziemlicher Feigling erwiesen.

Am Waldrand blieb er jedoch stehen, als warte er auf jemanden. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte, er hatte keine Lust, lange hier draußen in der Kälte zu stehen. Andererseits konnte er vielleicht etwas wichtiges erfahren.

„Potter? Bist du das?", fragte Malfoy plötzlich in die Luft, und Harry wagte es nicht, zu atmen.

„Oh, komm schon, ich weiß, du hast mich verfolgt! Mit deinem tollen Umhang, der unsichtbar macht, habe ich Recht?"

Harry überlegte, ob es sinnvoll wäre, sich ihm zu offenbaren. Offensichtlich wusste er es ja bereits. Er entschloss sich dafür und nahm mit einem Ruck den Umhang ab. Malfoys Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Ich wusste, du würdest mir folgen", behauptete dieser.

Harry trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, blieb aber in ausreichender Entfernung stehen. Noch eine weitere, verwirrende Erfahrung konnte er nicht gebrauchen.

„So? Warum machst du dir dann erst dir Mühe, mir zu entkommen?"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich das tue?", meinte Draco hämisch und kam seinerseits auch auf Harry zu, streckte seinen Arm aus und zupfte an dessen Schulumhang herum, als würde er ihn richten wollen. Verwundert blickte Harry von Dracos Hand in sein Gesicht, doch anscheinend waren seine Gedanken woanders, sein Blick abwesend.

„Das ist nicht nötig, Malfoy", meinte er und wehrte Dracos Hand mit seiner eigenen ab. Bei der kurzen Berührung durchfuhren Blitze seinen Körper, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Draco wurde dadurch wieder in die Realität zurückgerissen.

„Potter, ich habe deine Spionage Aktivitäten langsam satt", kam Draco auf das Thema zu sprechen, „und deswegen habe ich dich hierher gelockt. Um dich zu beseitigen." Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, und sofort tat Harry es ihm gleich.

Doch bevor Malfoy auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte, hörten die beiden schnelle Schritte und Rufe von der Schule herkommen. Fred und George rannten auf sie zu, während sie etwas schrieen. Malfoy wusste, dass die beiden nur gegen ihn sein konnten, also zerrte er Harry hinter sich in den Wald rein. Harry, zu perplex, um sich zu wehren, riss sich erst nach einiger Zeit los, doch Draco legte schnell einen Zauber über ihm, damit er ihm willig folgte. Auf einer Lichtung hielt er inne und nahm den Zauber von Harry ab, welcher wütend keuchte.

„Was sollte denn das?"

„Was wohl, Potter, denkst du, ich liefere mich deinen Freunden aus?"

„Aber in den verbotenen Wald?"

„Uh, seit wann kümmert es dich, ob etwas verboten ist?"

„Ich erinnere dich nur an das erste Schuljahr, Malfoy, wo wir schon einmal hier waren. Doch damals hatten wir wenigstens einen Beschützer. Jetzt sind wir auf uns alleine gestellt. Und wenn du mich umbringst, bist du erst recht alleine!"

Malfoy schauderte bei dem Gedanken unmerklich. Potter hatte Recht, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben würde. Bei seiner kopflosen Flucht hatte er ganz die Orientierung verloren.

Harry steckte seinen noch gezückten Zauberstab wieder ein und hob die Hände.

„Waffenstillstand, okay? Bis wir wieder raus sind?"

Doch Draco richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und lachte dreckig.

„Denkst du, ich lasse mir so eine Gelegenheit entgehen? Nie warst du mir hilfloser ausgeliefert, nie stand ich näher davor, dich zu vernichten."

„Malfoy, hasst du mich wirklich so abgrundtief?", wollte Harry in einem gedämpften Ton wissen. Bis jetzt hatte er immer nur gedacht, sie waren einfache Rivalen, zwei, die sich nicht abkonnten. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Malfoy wirklich danach trachtete, ihn umzubringen. Aber wenn er endgültig zu Voldemort gewechselt hatte...

Doch Draco ließ langsam den Zauberstab sinken, dann steckte er ihn in seinen Umhang.

„Na schön, Potter, bis wir wieder aus dem Wald sind. Aber ich warne dich", er hob einen Zeigefinger, „komm mir nicht noch einmal zu nahe, so wie in dem Bad!"

„Wie bitte? Ich? Wer hat denn hier wen geküsst?", empörte Harry sich.

Draco ließ nur ein böses Knurren vernehmen und sprach das Thema nicht mehr an. Stattdessen blickte er sich um. „Aus welcher Richtung sind wir überhaupt gekommen?", fragte er.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das wissen, ich war nur darauf bedacht, dir zu folgen."  
Draco hab eine Augenbraue, aber sagte nichts. Dieser Potter brachte ihn immer wieder auf die Palme. Plötzlich klangen Schritte in der Nähe, und Draco wollte wegrennen, doch diesmal war Harry schneller und hielt ihn fest.

„Wenn das Fred und George sind, können sie uns helfen!"

„Ja klar, und ich bin die Queen! Mich werden sie wohl eher im Wald verrotten lassen!"

„Nicht, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass du mitkommen sollst."  
Sie blieben stehen und lauschten, Harry lockerte nicht seinen Griff. Stille war wieder eingekehrt, entweder war das nur der Wind gewesen, oder der Verursacher verhielt sich still.

Draco merkte, wie Harrys Hand sich in seinen Arm bohrte, doch er wollte nichts sagen, noch nicht. Irgendwie war es ja doch ganz angenehm, vermittelte ein Gefühl der Sicherheit...doch halt!

Mit einem Ruck riss er sich los und warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu. Dieser lauschte jedoch weiterhin gespannt in seine Umgebung.

„Fred? George?", flüsterte er.

„Ha! Sicher hören sie dich ja auch, wenn du flüsterst!", höhnte Draco. „Seit wann sind die beiden eigentlich wieder auf der Schule?", wollte er dann aber doch wissen.

Harry zuckte mir den Achseln. „Ehrlich gesagt wüsste ich das auch gerne. Ihr Geschäft lief gut, es könnte höchstens sein, dass sie jemanden besuchen..."

Eine zeitlang standen sie tatenlos herum, den Blick des anderen meidend und in ihren eigenen Gedanken. Draco verlor als erster die Geduld, verschränkt die Arme und starrte Harry an.

„Wir können nicht ewig hier rumstehen. Wir müssen einen Weg zurückfinden oder bei dem Versuch sterben", meinte er nüchtern.

„Dir ist es vielleicht egal, wenn du stirbst, aber ich habe Freunde..."

Draco packte Harry am Kragen. „Ach, und ich nicht?"

„Ja, sicher doch...", stammelte Harry verunsichert. Er musste an die letzte Gelegenheit denken, bei der Malfoy ihm am Kragen hatte. Sein Gesicht bekam einen Hauch Farbe, was von Draco nicht unbemerkt blieb. Er grinste hämisch.

„Potter, Potter! Was hast du wieder für Gedanken? Muss dich einfach umhauen, so ganz allein mit mir im Wald zu sein, was?"

Harry riss sich los und torkelte einen Schritt zurück. „Ja sicher doch, Malfoy! Wer kommt hier wem zu nahe, hm?"

Dracos Streitlust erwachte und er schubste Harry mit beiden Händen, so dass dieser zu Boden fiel. Bevor dieser wieder aufstehen konnte, kniete er sich über ihn.

„Malfoy! Waffenstillstand, denk daran!" Draco lachte nur und näherte sich mal wieder seinem Gesicht. Harry konnte nicht anders, als in die blauen Augen zu starren.

„Ich habe doch gar keine Waffe hier."

„Ich...wir sollten die Lage ernster nehmen...Weg nach Hogwarts...", Harry schluckte, mittlerweile war Draco nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt, Harry musste nur einmal kurz vorschnellen, dann konnte er ihn berühren, sein Gesicht, seine Lippen...

„Ich sag es ja nur ungern, Potter, aber die Lage ist ausweglos", schnarrte Draco.

Mit einem Riesenkrach kamen zwei Zauberer aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen, beide stürzten sich auf Draco und riefen: „Weg von ihm, Malfoy!" Sie rissen ihn auf den Rücken und hielten auf dem Boden liegend ihn Schach. Harry päppelte sich hoch.

„Also wart ihr es doch!", meinte er dabei.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Fred.

„Sollen wir ihm eine reinhauen und möchtest du das tun?", gab George seinen Senf dazu. Draco blickte ängstlich von einem zum anderen.

„Keins von beidem, lasst ihn los."

„Was? Harry, wer weiß, wann sich noch einmal so eine Gelegenheit bietet."

„Im einsamen Wald, ohne Zeugen, überleg es dir..."

„Wir können ihn verprügeln und dann hier liegen lassen...wie dumm, dass die Zentauren ihn verschleppt haben..."

„Nein, lasst ihn los!"

Ratlos blickten Fred und George sich an, und dann wehmütig auf Draco, der auch ziemlich verblüfft guckte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Potter sein Wort hält.

„Ganz wie du meinst." Sie ließen ihn los, Fred half ihm sogar hoch, doch er entriss ihm seinen Arm, klopfte ohne ein weiteres Wort seinen Umhang ab. Fred pfiff nur durch die Zähne und wandte sich dann wieder den anderen zu.

„Ihr könnt uns bestimmt hier raus helfen, ne?", meinte Harry gerade zu George. Dieser klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Nichts leichter als das, Kumpel! Nicht wahr, Fred?"

„Klaro! Hier entlang!" Fred legte seine Hand auf Harrys andere Schulter und die beiden zogen den verdutzten Jungen in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Hey! Lasst mich hier nicht alleine!", beschwerte Malfoy sich und folgte ihnen schleunigst. So wanderten sie eine zeitlang, die drei gingen vor, und Draco folgte ihnen. Auf seine gelegentlichen Kommentare reagierte niemand, deswegen unterließ er sie nach einiger Zeit.

Doch dann blieben sie stehen, Fred und George blickten sich scheinbar ratlos um. Draco holte sie ein.

„Was meinst du George? Sieht schwer nach einem längeren Aufenthalt hier auf."

„Da stimme ich dir zu. Wenn ich nur wüsste..."

„...wo unsere alte Hütte ist? Mensch, ist das lange her! Das war doch in unserem ersten Jahr?"

„Natürlich! Wir waren halt schon damals die Besten. Hm..." George blickt sich die Baumkronen an, während Malfoys ölige Stimme an sein Ohr drang.

„...doch nicht euer Ernst? Ich will jetzt sofort nach Hogwarts! Wenn mein Vater das erfährt..."

„Das sein schmieriger Sohn im Verbotenen Wald verschollen ist? Wird wahrscheinlich einen Freudentanz aufführen, soweit man das in Askaban noch kann..."

„Nein, nein, George, wenn man in Askaban seine Freude ausdrücken will, knutscht man glaube ich. Aber die Wachen.", antwortete Fred seinem Bruder grinsend. Malfoys Gesichtszüge erschlafften, doch dann guckte er grimmig, wie immer.

George haute ihm auf den Rücken, so dass er einen Schritt nach vorne taumelte.

„Denk immer daran, liebster Draco, dass alles nur deine Schuld ist."

„Du wirst Albträume haben und keine ruhige Minute mehr finden können"

„Außerdem wird dich Harrys hilfloses Gesicht immer verfolgen, sobald du die Augen schließt."

Malfoy würgte. „Alles, bloß das nicht."

„Hey! Sie haben Recht, nur deinetwegen sind wir hier gelandet! Also halt die Klappe!"

„Potter, du wirst doch nicht etwa frech?"

„Dracolein, du wirst doch nicht etwa lieb, nett, bescheiden und zuvorkommend? Denn genau das rate ich dir...", fing George an.

„...wenn du hier sicher rauskommen möchtest. Und dann auch noch sicher hoch zum Schloss", beendete Fred den Satz.

Malfoy verschränkt die Arme. „Nenn mich nicht so."

„Wie?" George guckte unschuldig und amüsierte sich über Dracos wütendes Gesicht.

„Jungs, was plant ihr denn jetzt? Wir können nicht ewig hier zwischen den Bäumen stehen!", mischt Harry sich ein.

„Da könnte er Recht haben." Fred betrachtete jetzt auch die Baumkronen. „Hast du eins dieser verdammten Zeichen entdeckt?"

„Habe ich, habe ich. Ihr werdet mir noch alle dankbar sein. Wenn Fred und ich unsere alte Hütte gefunden haben..."

„Falls sie noch steht."

„Richtig, falls sie noch steht und kein Zentaur, keine Riesenspinne, kein Einhorn, kein unerkennbares anderes Wesen zerstört oder in Wut niedergetrampelt hat.." Draco erblasste bei dieser Aufzählung und Harry schüttelte sich. Er war schon so manchen Kreaturen hier begegnet.

„Dann werden wir von dort aus auch ganz sicher nach Hogwarts finden."

Die Zwillinge stampften los und Harry und Draco blickten sich überrascht an. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und wie im stummen Einverständnis folgten sie ihnen gemeinsam. Harry wunderte sich sehr, dass kein keifender Kommentar von Draco gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er eingesehen, dass es einfach nur sinnlos war, sich weiterhin zu beschweren. Während die Zwillinge sich etwas weiter vorne unterhielten und zwischendurch über den Weg diskutierten, gingen Harry und Draco schweigend Seite an Seite. Harry war in Gedanken versunken, als Draco in plötzlich ansprach, in einem milden Ton, den Harry noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte.

„Weißt du, Potter, ich wollte dich nicht umbringen. Dir nur einen Gedächtnislöschzauber verpassen."

Harry schaute Draco überrascht in die Augen. Sollte das eine Entschuldigung sein? Und woher konnte der einen Gedächtnislöschzauber? Aus der Schule ganz sicher nicht, so was fiel unter dunkle Flüche.

„Oh, da bin ich aber beruhigt. Was wolltest du denn so alles löschen? Dass ich meinen Namen nicht mehr weiß und in Frieden bei den Muggel weiterlebe?"

„Nein, verdammt, Potter, du musst auch immer alles kaputt machen?", erboste Draco sich, wieder mit keifender Stimme und ging schneller. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er holte ihn ein, hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück, damit er nicht wieder wegrennen konnte, und sie blieben kurz stehen.

„Schon klar, Malfoy, ich weiß deine Entschuldigung ja zu schätzen!"

„Entschuldigung?", bläffte Draco. „Ich meinte nicht als Entschuldigung, was bildest du dir ein, Potter!" Er wandte sich ab, wollte weiter gehen. Doch weit und breit war niemand mehr zu sehen, und Dunkelheit senkte sich langsam über den Wald. Instinktiv rückte er näher zu Harry, der Feigling, der er nun mal war.

„Wo sind deine Freunde?"

„Sicher hinter dem nächsten Baum. Sie haben ein Faible für Streiche, lass uns einfach abwarten." Harry hoffte, seine Vermutung war richtig. Denn wie sonst sollten Fred und George so spurlos verschwinden?

So standen sie eine zeitlang schweigend nebeneinander, ratlos umherblickend.

„Fred! Das ist nicht lustig! George!", rief Harry nach einiger Zeit, so laut er es wagte. Draco rieb sich frierend die Arme.

„Vielleicht wurden sie von einem Monster verschleppt!", meinte er mit zitternder Stimme. Harry hatte plötzlich Mitleid mit Draco, trat zu ihm und umarmte ihn, als wolle er ihn beschützen, auch wenn er um einiges kleiner war. Auf Dracos Gesicht spiegelte sich Verwunderung wider, aber er beschloss, in dieser Situation nichts zu sagen, und da ihn eh niemand sehen konnte, erwiderte er die Umarmung. Plötzlich dachte er an den Kuss ihm Bad.

„Potter, ich hoffe, du verstehst hier nichts falsch? Willst auch keinen Vorteil aus der Situation nutzen?", fragte er, aber seine Stimme klang nicht halb so hämisch wie beabsichtigt.

„Ich doch nicht", meinte Harry. Irgendwie fühlte er sich in den Armen seines Feindes geborgen, und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Sollte Malfoy doch denken, was er wollte. Harry wusste ja, dass alles ganz anders war...war es das?

Mittlerweile war es schon fast dunkel, und immer noch keine Spur von Fred und George. Draco stieß Harry von sich. „Wir sollten jetzt eine Lösung suchen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, kuschelnd im Wald zu stehen."

Doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke, und noch bevor er Harry losließ, zog er diesen wieder zu sich, nahm dessen Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und schaute ihm tief in die grünen Augen.

„Mach die Augen zu!", forderte er ihn auf. Harry gehorchte auf der Stelle, obwohl es völlig absurd war, er im Verbotenen Wald im Dunkeln stand und Angst ihn bekroch. Malfoy anscheinend auch, und der hatte seine eigene Art, damit umzugehen.

Denn auf einmal spürte er weiche Lippen auf seinen eigenen, und eine Zunge, die Einlass forderte. Er zögerte, woraufhin Draco flüsterte: „Verdammt, Potter, jetzt tu nicht so unschuldig. So lange wir hier sind, gehörst du mir."

Harry wich zurück. „Was? Ich gehöre dir?"

Draco seufzte. „Du weißt genau, wie das gemeint war. Du bist nun mal echt heiß, und niemand beobachtet uns...wir müssen es niemandem verraten, und keine Angst, ich werde dir auch nicht hinterher rennen und dich um eine Beziehung anflehen..."

Er trat auf Harry zu, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und beugte sich wieder zu ihm, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. Harry zweifelte zwar noch, doch diesmal ließ er sich darauf ein, als er wieder Dracos Zunge an seinen Lippen spürte. Er öffnete seinen Mund und ließ sie ein, erwiderte das feurige Spiel mit seiner eigenen Zunge. Blitze durchzuckten seinen Körper, und er begann, dies alles zu genießen. Er wurde sogar fordernder, während er eine Hand über Dracos Brust gleiten ließ, ihn streichelte. Draco zog ihn näher zu sich, presste seinen Körper an Harrys, der aufstöhnte. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt, noch nicht einmal mit Cho. Geschweige denn mit einem Jungen.

Draco atmete nun heftig, und fing an, Harrys Hals zu küssen. Dann knöpfte er dessen Hemd auf und streichelte seine Brust, während er ihn angrinste.

„Die Frage ist doch, Potter, wie weit willst du gehen?" Seine Hand fuhr immer tiefer und Harrys Atem ging in Stößen.

Plötzlich schnellt Dracos Kopf herum. „Was war das?"

„Was?", fragte Harry, er hatte nichts gehört, wollte nichts gehört haben und zog Dracos Gesicht wieder zu ihm. Doch der trat zurück.

„Potter! Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich es mit dir hier im Wald treibe! Und überhaupt, guck dich doch mal an! Wie leicht du rumzukriegen bist!"

„Na fein", knurrte Harry nun wütend und knöpfte sein Hemd zu, „aber bilde dir bloß nicht ein, dass ich noch einmal auf dich reinfalle, Malfoy! Zweimal ist genug!"

Draco grinste verschmitzt, was Harry im Dunkeln aber nur schwer sah. „Aller guten Dinge sind drei", sagte er, bevor ein lautes Geräusch aus dem Wald ertönte.

„Ich wusste es doch!", meinte Malfoy und blickte wieder in die Richtung.

Plötzlich standen Fred und George keuchend vor ihnen.

„Lauft! Kommt, hier entlang!", forderten sie und zogen die beiden in eine Richtung. Sie rannten los, so schnell es durch das Geäst ging. Dann sahen sie den Waldrand, verdoppelten ihre Anstrengung und kamen mit einem Male unter freien Himmel. Fred und George liefen weiter, hinauf aufs Schloss, aber Harry verlangsamte sein Tempo, als er sah, dass Draco stehen geblieben war und sich auf seine Knie stütze. Er blieb schließlich stehen und ging zu ihm zurück.

„Wenigstens sind... wir draußen...", keuchte Draco. Auch Harry war außer Atem.

„Ich wüsste zu gerne, wovor die beiden Angst hatten", meinte er. Draco beruhigte sich langsam. „Wahrscheinlich vor ihrem eigenen Schatten", höhnte er, wieder ganz der Alte. „Lass uns zum Schloss gehen, Potter", meinte er dann, als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hat. Neugierig blickte Harry in den Wald hinein, doch Draco packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zum Schloss.

„Da kriegen mich keine zehn Pferde mehr hinein, und dich gefälligst auch nicht!"

Harrys Augen wurden zu Schlitzen, was war das denn, war Draco etwa besorgt um ihn? Quatsch, das konnte nicht sein. Harry war nur froh, dass dieser anscheinend den Gedächtnislöschzauber vergessen hatte.


	2. Harrys Erkenntnisse

**A/N: Ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, in dem aber einiges geklärt wird. Jaah, ich kann Harry und Draco doch nicht im Stich lassen!**

**EngelKatja:** Dein Wunsch sei dir erfüllt! Also, wenn du erfahren willst, ob Harry sich ein drittes Mal überreden lässt... einfach lesen:-)

**blub: **Danke für dein Review! Oder heißt das deine Review? Wie auch immer, habe mich sehr gefreut!

**SilverSnake: **Ja, ich gebe es ja gerne zu: alles deine Schuld! Und da du so nett warst, und deine H/D Geschichte upgedatet hast, hier ist mein Dank!

_**Harrys Erkenntnisse**_

Zurück im Schloss murmelte Draco irgendwas von wegen, „Ich kriege dich noch, Potter", und verschwand dann in Richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Im Gryffindorturm warteten schon Fred und George auf Harry.

„Harry! Wo warst du denn so lange?"

„Wir haben schon gedacht, Malfoy hat dir etwas angetan!"

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin bloß müde. Sagt mal, warum seid ihr eigentlich hier"?

Die beiden warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Puh, komplizierte Geschichte, Harry", meinte Fred.

„Ja, du bist doch müde, willst sie sicher erst morgen hören.."

„Nein, ich würde es schon ganz gerne jetzt erfahren", meinte Harry, obwohl ihm die Augen fast zufielen.

„Äh, na gut, setz dich. So." Fred geleitete Harry zu einem Sessel und ließ ihn Platz nehmen. Erwartungsvoll blickte dieser die Zwillinge an.

„Unserem Laden geht es gut, keine Angst", wollte George ihn beruhigen, obwohl Harry keinen Gedanken an den Laden verschwendete.

„Jetzt sagt schon, was ist los?"

„Na ja, wir hatten hohen Besuch, Dumbledore, um genau zu sein..."

„...und der erklärte uns, wir hätten hier zu tun."

„Und was?"

„Na hör mal", empörte George sich, „wir können dir doch nicht unseren Geheimauftrag verraten!"

„Und was war daran jetzt so kompliziert?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Es ist so, Dumbledore würde es begrüßen, wenn so wenig Leute wie möglich darüber Bescheid wissen."

„Aber was sagt ihr ihnen, warum ihr wieder hier seid? Nehmt ihr am Unterricht teil?"

„Ähm, nein", fuhr Fred fort, „Wir sagen, dass wir zu Forschungszwecken hier sind. Haben auch ein paar schöne Sachen mitgebracht, die noch nicht ganz so feuerfest sind, nicht wahr, George?"

„Yap. Lust auf einen Keks, Harry?" George hielt ihm einen scheinbar normalen Keks unter die Nase.

„Ne, danke, ich will gar nicht erst wissen, was mir damit passiert. Ich gehe schlafen, Gute Nacht!"

„Nacht, Harry!" Fred winkte ihm hinterher und als er weg war, grinste er George an, welcher sich den Keks in den Mund schmiss.

„Mann, Harry ist viel zu misstrauisch", meinte er, ebenfalls grinsend.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry wie so oft von Rons Stimme auf. Morgens schien er nur einen Satz zu kennen: „Wach auf, Harry, wir haben verschlafen!"

Müde setzte Harry sich auf und rieb sich die Augen, dann setzte er seine Brille auf. Schnell wusch er sich und zog sich an, und ehe er sich versah, waren er und Ron auf dem Weg zum Unterricht. Allerdings hatten sie „Zaubertränke", was von Snape unterrichtet wurde.

„Das wird wieder Punkteabzug geben, na toll", beschwerte Ron sich. Und er sollte Recht behalten.

„Soo, der Auserwählte und sein treuer Diener haben es also nicht nötig, pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen? Das macht zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden.", höhnte Snape.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie so ruhig es ging. Doch kurz vor Ende konnte Snape es mal wieder nicht lassen, Harry zu provozieren.

„Potter, Ihr Trank ist ja giftgrün!", rief er aus. Harry guckte zu Hermines Trank, er war hellgrün.

„Na und? So weit entfernt vom richtigen Trank bin ich auch nicht!" Er war sogar stolz auf sich, dafür, dass er Zaubertränke hatte, war er ziemlich gut.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!", quäkte Snapes Stimme in sein Ohr.

„Aber warum? Mein Trank ist nicht perfekt, aber der von Zabini ist blau!" Zabini starrte ihn wütend an, doch Snape schien das nicht zu stören.

„So, so, auch noch andere in die Pfanne hauen wollen! Nachsitzen, Samstag Abend um Acht!", blaffte er weiter. Harry stöhnte, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlte. Ein paar Reihen weiter vorne ertönte ein hämisches Lachen, natürlich kam es von Malfoy. Harry streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, doch dann nahm er sie schnell wieder zurück und blickte sich um. Hoffentlich hatte das niemand gesehen, es musste ja nicht auch noch rumerzählt werden, wie kindisch Harry Potter sich benahm. Und er hatte Glück, alle anderen Gryffindor, besonders Ron neben ihm funkelten Snape wütend an, während die Slytherin entweder in Malfoys Lachen einfielen oder amüsiert zu Zabini schauten, welcher immer noch zornig vor sich hin murmelte.

Sobald der Unterricht beendet war, rannte Harry aus dem Kerker, Hauptsache weg von diesen verdammten Slytherin. Wie hatte er gestern nur denken können, Malfoy wäre besorgt um ihm gewesen? Auf dem Weg nach draußen stellte er ihm sogar Beinchen, doch Harry sah es und trat absichtlich feste auf dessen Fuß.

„Uah! Potter! Was fällt dir ein?", jaulte Malfoy auf. Bevor Snape aufmerksam werden konnte, war Harry schon draußen und auf dem Weg zum Turm, in dem er Wahrsagen hatte.

Der Vormittag verging schnell und nun war er mit Ron auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, um Mittag zu essen. Er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, auf die Karte des Rumtreibers zu spicken, aber im Moment war er eh nicht gut auf Malfoy zu sprechen. Dieser ignorierte die Vorfälle des gestrigen Tages einfach. „Hallo? Was soll er denn tun? Außerdem kannst du nur froh darüber sein, dass er den Gedächtnislöschzauber vergessen hat. Was erwartest du von ihm, es ist eben Malfoy...", ermahnte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf ihn.

„Harry! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Ron erbost.

„Uhm, ehrlich gesagt, ich war gerade in Gedanken."

„Ich hoffe es ging nicht schon wieder um Malfoys angebliche Todesser- Pläne?"

„Na ja... Nicht wirklich, nein." Das stimmte, niemand konnte behaupten, dass er Ron anlüge.

„Ein Glück. Sonst hätte ich mir langsam echt Sorgen gemacht, so oft, wie du in letzter Zeit von ihm gesprochen hast, könnte man meinen, du wärst in ihn verliebt!", lachte Ron und bemerkte nicht, dass Harry rot wurde. Natürlich stimmte es nicht, was er, wenn auch nur im Scherz, sagte. Nie und nimmer! Er wurde nur rot, weil er an ihre Knutscherei dachte. Die hatte natürlich überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten. Vor allem, da Malfoy eh ein Junge war und Harry war doch nicht schwul!

„Na, das wüsste ich aber!", nuschelte er, eher zu sich selbst. Leider sah er sich dabei den Boden etwas zu genau an und achtete nicht, auf den Jungen, der sich schon Meter vor ihm aufbaute, deswegen rannte er ihn beinahe um. Zum Glück fing er sich schnell.

Rons Lachen steigerte sich in einen echten Kicheranfall, als er sah, um wen es sich dabei handelte: Draco Malfoy, der immer zum passendsten Zeitpunkt auftauchte.

„So Potter, fandest es wohl witzig, das in Zaubertränke, hm?", erklang Dracos ölige Stimme, Rons Lachen gekonnt ignorierend.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", wollte Harry sich aus der Affäre ziehen und versuchte, an Draco vorbei zu gehen.

„Nicht so voreilig! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!" Er schubste Harry mit beiden Händen, Ron lag nun auf dem Boden vor lauter Lachen. Harry grinste. „Ach ja, wie war das noch einmal, alle guten Dinge sind drei?"

Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man sehen, dass Draco noch blasser als gewöhnlich wurde. Unauffällig schaute er sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand etwas mitgekriegt hatte. Wegen Ron brauchte er sich keine Sorgen zu machen, der konnte außer seinem eigenen Lachen wahrscheinlich gar nichts hören. Dann trat er ganz nahe zu Harry und flüsterte: „Ich warne dich, wenn du es wagst, meinen Ruf zu ruinieren..."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Dann was, Malfoy? Wie oft hast du mir schon gedroht und dabei ist ja doch nichts als heiße Luft bei rausgekommen?"

Dracos Miene versteinerte sich, und Harry wusste nur zu genau, dass dieser Ausdruck glühender Zorn bedeutete. Und er konnte sich auch denken, was nun kam, zu lange schon keiften sie sich gegenseitig an.

Und tatsächlich holte Malfoy seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf Harry, aber nicht als Zielgeste, sondern er piekste ihm nur in den Arm.

„Du wirst sehen, eines Tages wird diese heiße Luft dich vernichten. Also pass auf, was du sagst, Potter!" Er spie Harrys Namen aus, als wäre er etwas besonders ekelerregendes, was er nicht in den Mund nehmen wollte. Dann wandte er sich um und verschwand in die Große Halle.

In diesem Moment erschienen Fred und George am Ende der Treppe.

„Oh mein Gott!" und „Beim Barte des Merlin!", riefen sie aus und stürzten sich auf Ron. „Schnell, holt Madam Pomfrey! Er ist krank, er stirbt!"

„Er wird an seinem eigenen Lachen ersticken, nun tu doch was! Harry!" George rüttelte Harry, welcher nun zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit die Augen verdrehte.

Dabei war Ron schon dabei, sich zu beruhigen, und Fred und Georges gespielter Panikanfall brachte ihn erst recht wieder zur Besinnung und er stand auf.

„Mist, jetzt habe ich Malfoys Auftritt verpasst! Lasst mich! Mir geht es gut!", wehrte er Fred und George ab, die ihn stürmisch umarmten.

Gemeinsam gingen die vier in den Saal, wo das Essen schon fast vorüber war. Als Harry, ganz zufällig natürlich, einen Blick auf Draco warf, grinste dieser ihm gemein zu und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab. Diesmal unterdrückte Harry den Impuls, die Zunge herauszustrecken, was war bloß los mit ihm? Stattdessen hielt er dem Blick stand, bis er sich hinsetzte.

Die Zeit des Essens nutzte er weiterhin, um sich über Draco Gedanken zu machen. Dass dieser sein Gedächtnis hatte löschen wollen, bewies doch nur eindeutig, dass Malfoy schuldig war...

„Mensch Harry! Was ist heute bloß los mit dir?"

„Ron, vielleicht möchte er in Ruhe essen? Nicht alle sind solche Labertaschen wie du!"

„Und nicht alle sind solche Bücherwürmer wie du!

„Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun?"

„Na ja, wäre Harry ein Bücherwurm, würde er wahrscheinlich über das Buch nachdenken, welches er gerade gelesen hat, aber da er keins gelesen hat... äh, worum ging es noch einmal?"

Hermine schickte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick und wandte sich an Harry.

„Was meinst du denn jetzt, kommst du mit zu Slughorns Party? Du kannst dich nicht wieder drücken, er hat mich beauftragt, herauszufinden, wann du Zeit hast, um sicher zu gehen, dass du auch kommst!"

Harry nickte. Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen recht ereignislos, zu ereignislos nach Harrys Geschmack. Vor lauter Hausaufgaben kam er noch nicht einmal dazu, Malfoy hinterher zu spionieren. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte, nun ja, ein bißchen vielleicht, aber auch nur, weil er dessen Pläne vereiteln wollte.

Zwischendurch stand er immer wieder kurz davor, Ron und Hermine von seinen Küssen mit Malfoy zu erzählen... sie würden sich wahrscheinlich genauso ekeln wie er, jawohl, er ekelte sich! Er hatte sogar nachts Albträume, in denen er noch viel mehr mit Malfoy anstellte. Aber das entsprach nicht seinen Wünschen, schließlich war er ja nicht schwul. Also warum seine besten Freunde damit belasten? Es waren ja keine bedeutungsvollen Träume über Voldemort. Und diese Sache im Wald... nein, er wollte sie wirklich nicht damit belasten. Sie hatten schon genug zu tun, mit Hausaufgaben und so. Er vermied es, das Thema Malfoy überhaupt anzuschneiden.

Samstag beim Mittagessen sprach Ron ihn jedoch darauf an.

„Harry, hast du deinen Verdacht Malfoy betreffend aufgegeben? Oder bist du beleidigt, weil ich gesagt habe... na ja, du weißt schon! Ich meinte das nicht so."

„Ich weiß, Ron", antwortete Harry und suchte automatisch den Slytherin- Tisch ab. Malfoy saß da, oh Wunder. Er sprach mit Pansy, dieser dummen Kuh. Was hatte diese Schlampe überhaupt in seiner Nähe zu suchen...

„Also?"

„Was also?"

„Hast du den Verdacht aufgegeben?"

In diesem Moment lachte Pansy schrill auf und berührte Draco am Arm. „Welchen Verdacht?", fragte Harry geistesabwesend.

Ron klappte der Mund auf, aber er wusste nichts zu sagen. Er folgte Harrys Blick. „Ah, verstehe, du spionierst ihm jetzt offensichtlich überall hinterher?"

Harry blickte endlich zu Ron, der mal wieder überhaupt nichts mitbekam. „Ach, den Verdacht! Nö, ich glaube es immer noch. Aber es kann mir doch egal sein, was Malfoy so treibt."

Ron sah ziemlich verdattert aus und Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf. „Was treibt Malfoy denn?", fragte sie argwöhnisch.

Harry wurde das zu bunt, anders gesagt, sie kamen der Wahrheit viel zu nahe. Er erhob sich. „Hm, ich muss gehen. Ihr wisst schon... sehen uns dann nachher beim Unterricht!"

„Heute ist Samstag!"

„Ah, dann haben wir keinen Unterricht."

„Ganz genau. Und denk daran, dass du heute Abend nachsitzen musst!", erinnerte Hermine ihn. Harry nickte und ging, bemerkte Hermines misstrauischen Blick, der ihn verfolgte, nicht.

Ron schaute sie verwundert an. „Liest du jetzt sogar schon beim Essen?" Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen und versank wieder in ihrem Buch.

Harry hatte überhaupt keine Lust, zu Snape zu gehen. Aber da musste er wohl oder übel durch. Er kletterte überpünktlich durch das Portraitloch und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

Dann klopfte er an Snapes Tür, die sich quietschend öffnete. Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Verwundert über den neuen Türöffnungsmechanismus trat er ein und wollte die Tür hinter sich schließen, doch er stellte fest, das sie schon zu war. Der sogenannte Türöffnungsmechanismus gefiel ihm jedoch ganz und gar nicht. Dracos schmieriges Grinsen starrte ihn an.

„Du! Was hast du hier zu suchen?", rief er aus.

„Halten Sie die Klappe und setzen Sie sich!", bellte Snape.

„Keine Angst, Mister Malfoy wird uns sofort verlassen!" Snape sendete einen Blick zu Draco, der keine Widerrede duldete.

„Aber Sir!"

„Kein aber! Wenn Sie mit Potter sprechen wollen, können sie das zu jeder anderen Zeit tun, aber nicht jetzt."

Harrys Blick verfolgte den Blickwechsel. Warum war Malfoy hier gewesen? Ein Todesser- Treffen in Hogwarts?

Snape zwang ihn dann, sämtliche Regale seines Büros zu säubern. Bis spät in die Nacht arbeitete Harry und verließ todmüde und mit Schwielen an den Händen den Kerker.

Bevor er zu den Treppen nach oben kam, packte ihn eine Hand von hinten und zog ihn in einen Nebengang, in dem es noch dunkler war als in dem ohnehin schon dunklen Kerker. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harrys Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten.

„Was soll das? Was willst du von mir und vor allem, wer bist du?"

„Kannst du dir doch nicht denken, Potter?" Die Stimme würde er unter Tausenden wiedererkennen. Dann kam Harry ein Gedanke. So absurd, so lächerlich, aber er musste die Frage einfach stellen.

„Warte mal, du hast doch nicht etwa auf mich gewartet? Die ganzen Stunden lang?"

„Ich...äh... Natürlich nicht, Potter!", antwortete Malfoy ihm.

„Ah, dann warst du also zufällig gerade mitten in der Nacht in diesem abgelegenen Gang?"

„Na schön, dann habe ich halt auf dich gewartet, zufrieden?", giftete Draco ihn an.

„Nein." Harrys Augen blitzen auf. „Was willst du?", zischte er.

„Tss, Potter, du enttäuschst mich!", meinte Draco und stieß Harry gegen die Wand. Er schlug hart dagegen, aber bevor er was unternehmen konnte, spürte er schon Draco, der sich an ihn presste und dessen Lippen auf seinen eigenen.

„Hmpf! Hmmm, uh!", machte Harry unentschlossen. Er wollte es so gerne zulassen, er mochte die Hitze von Malfoys Körper und die akrobatischen Übungen, die er mit seiner Zunge anstellte. ABER ER WAR NICHT SCHWUL! Er stieß Draco von sich.

„Was willst du wirklich von mir?", herrschte er ihn an.

„Also gut." Draco trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich das als drittes Mal durchgehen lasse, das war ja lächerlich!"

„Malfoy! Du machst mich noch irre!"

Draco grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Das habe ich vor." Und dann machte er kehrt und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten. „Malfoy!", rief Harry hinter ihm her, und seine Stimme hallte durch die Gänge. Scheiße, das war zu laut, hoffentlich hatte Snape das nicht gehört. Schnell macht Harry sich zum Gryffindorturm auf.

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry nicht mehr. Dauernd überlegte er, was Malfoy bezweckte. „Wahrscheinlich will er mich vom Raum der Wünsche, und überhaupt von sich fernhalten. Will, dass ich ihn vor lauter Ekel nicht einmal mehr anblicke. Und es klappt, es ist ekelhaft, verdammt, Malfoy darf doch nicht gewinnen!" Natürlich war es Ekel, mit dem er an Malfoy dachte, wie sonst konnte man dieses schreckliches Bauchziehen erklären?

„Harry, du siehst ziemlich müde aus.", stellte Hermine am Frühstückstisch fest. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Snape hat mich hart rangenommen."

„Snape – oder Malfoy?", fragte Hermine und prompt verschluckte Harry sich und bekam einen Hustenanfall.

„Mensch Hermine, was ist bloß los mit dir! Warum liest du nicht einfach dein blödes Buch weiter?", beschwerte Ron sich, als er Harry auf den Rücken klopfte.

„Oh, Bücher sind nicht blöd, sondern du, Ron!", kreischte sie und stand auf, um davon zu rauschen. Harry konnte es nur recht sein, so musste er wenigstens keine Fragen beantworten.

„Hör nicht auf sie. Die hat doch einen Knall!", meinte Ron und blickte verklärt.

„Ja, ja. Was machen wir heute?", lenkte Harry schnell ab. In diesem Moment kamen Fred und George an.

„Hey, einer meiner Lieblingsbrüder!", rief Fred aus und klopfte Ron feste auf die Schulter. „Und wen haben wir da, meinen Lieblings- Zukünftigen- Du- weißt- schon- wen- Vernichter!"

„So ein Zufall, dass ihr uns hier trefft!", meine Harry spöttisch.

„Ja, in der Tat! Wir wollten dich eigentlich erst im Wald suchen, doch da dachten wir uns, hey, warum nicht gucken, ob auch Harry mal isst?", fing George enthusiastisch an.

„Und siehe da, wir hatten Recht!"

„Was wollt ihr?", knurrte Ron sie an. Fred blickte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie! Hast du etwa vergessen, dass heute Quidditch- Training ist?"

„Was geht euch das an, ihr seid nicht mehr in der Mannschaft! Ihr seid ja noch nicht einmal auf der Schule!"

„Aach, ich wusste, wir hatten etwas vergessen!", sagte Fred enttäuscht. „Sieht so aus, als müssten wir zugucken, George!"

„Hat ganz den Anschein, Brüderchen."

Fred und George begleiteten Harry und Ron fast den ganzen Sonntag lang und hielten sie auf Trab. Abends fielen sie erschöpft ins Bett.

„Puh, ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie anstrengend die beiden sind", stöhnte Ron.

„Ja, ich hatte gar keine Zeit...", sagte Harry, unterbrach sich aber dann. „...an Malfoy zu denken", hatte er sagen wollen.

„Ich auch nicht, das wird wieder Punkteabzug geben."

„Was?"

„Na, das wir unsere Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht haben. Das meintest du doch, oder?"

„Ach, so, ja, klar."

Fred und George machten es sich auch in ihren Betten in den Zimmer, das Dumbledore ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, bequem.

„Mann, war das ätzend! Ron ist immer so ne Spaßbremse", beschwerte George sich.

„Jaah, aber Harry ist auch nicht besser. Zum Beispiel fand er deinen Trick mit seiner Brille überhaupt nicht lustig. Aber ich habe mich vor Lachen gekringelt."

„Danke", grinste George. „Wie lange glaubst du, wird es dauern, bis wir unseren Auftrag als erfüllt ansehen können?"

„Hm, noch einige Zeit. Harry macht Sirius Tod doch mehr zu schaffen, als ich ahnte. Warum sonst war er so oft gedanklich abwesend?"

„Hast recht. Mensch, in der Zeit, in der wir ihn aufmuntern sollen, könnte Jordan unser Geschäft pleite laufen lassen!"

„Ach, Jordan macht das schon. Ich frage mich nur, wie Dumbledore sich das vorgestellt hat. Es ist nicht ganz so einfach, wie es schien. Selbst für uns nicht."

„Keine Angst, noch ein paar von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen und er hat den Schmerz verdaut!", äußerte George und Fred stimmte ihm zu.

Am Montag stürmte es draußen, und der Unterricht verlief trostloser denn je. Harrys einziger Lichtblick war „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" bei Slughorn. Denn dort würde er Malfoy sehen. Moment einmal, hatte er etwa gerade gedacht, Malfoy war sein einziger Lichtblick? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Hatte er ihn vergiftet? Verflucht? Anders verzaubert? Hypnotisiert? Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht! Oder Harry wurde krank, das war es! Er musste schnellstmöglichst in den Krankenflügel!

„Sagt Slughorn, dass es mir nicht gut geht! Bis später!", schrie er Ron zu, schon auf halben Weg zurück. Doch Hermine erwischte seinen Arm und zerrte ihn in ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer.

„Okay, Harry, sag mir jetzt, was Sache ist. Vorher lasse ich dich nicht gehen!"

„Hermine! Ich bin krank, ich muss schnell in Behandlung! Ich glaube, Malfoy hat mich verflucht!"

Hermines Mund zuckte bei Dracos Namen. „Es hat also mit Malfoy zu tun, ich wusste es!"

„Du wusstest was?"

„Harry, falls du es selber noch nicht gemerkt hast…" Sie seufzte leise. „Ich glaube, du bist in Malfoy verliebt."

„WAS? Du spinnst doch! Niemals! Da sprechen mehrere Gründe dagegen…"

„Liebe pfeift auf Gründe, Harry!"

„Woher willst du das wissen! Das kann man nicht in Büchern lesen, Hermine, so leid es mir tut!"

Hermine wurde leicht rot. „Musst du dauernd an ihn denken? Fahren dir Blitze durch den Körper, wenn du ihn siehst? Träumst du jede Nacht von ihm? Streitest du lieber mit ihm, als ihn gar nicht zu sehen?"

„Woher…?" Verdammt, sie hatte recht. Aber wie konnte das sein, wenn er nicht schwul war? Dann durchfuhr ihn die Erleuchtung. Er war doch schwul! Bevor kleine Engel auf seinen Schultern „Hallelujah" singen konnten, kam etwas aus Hermines Mund, was seine Aufmerksamkeit für Sekunden von Draco, jawohl, jetzt nannte er ihn beim Vornamen, ablenkte.

„Mir geht es mit Ron genauso."

„Wow… Hermine… Ich, das erklärt so einiges!" Dann grinste er über das ganze Gesicht. „ich helfe dir bei Mal… äh, bei Ron! Dem müssen nur die Augen geöffnet werden!"

„Okay, aber ich kann dir nichts bei Malfoy versprechen. Auf mich wird er kaum hören, immerhin bin ich nur ein Schlammblut in seinen Augen."

Harry tätschelte Hermines Schulter. Glücklich, endlich mit jemandem über ihre Gefühle gesprochen zu haben, gingen die beiden zurück zum Unterricht.


	3. Gefühle werden aufgewühlt

A/N: So, da bin ich wieder! Wie ich regelmäßiges updaten doch liebe, am meisten noch bei anderen! °ggg°

**Drake**: Danke! Hab auch auf deinen Vorschlaggehört und den Titel geändert, hatte eh vor, den nur vorübergehend zu nutzen. Mal schauen, obs dann mehr Leute lesen...

**SilverSnake**: Ebenfalls Danke! Fred und George sind cool, ja, deswegen wollte ich sie unbedingt zurückkehren lassen. Aber in diesem Chap werden sie wohl etwas zugunsten ihres Bruders vernachlässigt... aber lies selber!

**_Gefühle werden aufgewühlt_**

„Hm, Ron…?"

„Was ist Harry? Hast du eine Idee für deinen neuesten Todessturz?", fragte Ron, der mit Harry in der Bibliothek über seinen Hausaufgaben brütete.

„Na ja, ich könnte vom Astronomieturm stürzen, wenn ich versuche, den Mond anzuheulen. Aber ich wollte dich etwas anderesfragen."

„Schieß los!" Ron kritzelte eifrig auf seinem Pergament rum, was nicht so häufig vorkam.

„Warst du schon einmal verliebt?", schoss es aus Harry heraus, ohne dass er sich Zeit nahm, nachzudenken.

„Wie bitte?" Ron sah hoch und war tomatenrot, was bewies, dass er Harry nur zu gut verstanden hatte.

„Na, du weißt schon… Schmetterlinge im Bauch und so einen Quatsch."

„Ah, ist es immer noch Cho?", wollte Ron wissen. Harry spürte Blut in seinen Kopf schießen, was Ron wohl als „ja" deutete.

„Nein! Ich wollte es von dir wissen!"

„Von mir? Ich, ähm… Vielleicht."

„Vielleicht?"

„Ja genau, vielleicht!"

„Also weißt du es nicht?"

„Harry, ich muss meine Hausaufgaben beenden!" Damit senkte er den Kopf. „Interessant", dachte Harry sich, „vielleicht bedeutet in so einem Fall doch immer „ja"."

An diesem Tag erwähnte er das Thema nicht mehr. Aber Abends, als Ron mit Fred und George Zaubererschach spielte, ging er unauffällig zu Hermine. Sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Und? Konntest du was herausfinden?", fragte sie sofort.

„Wie man es nimmt. Als ich ihn gefragt habe, ob er schon einmal verliebt war, wurde er rot und hat abgelenkt. Das könnte alles zu bedeuten haben."

„Hm. Verstehe." Nachdenklich schaute Hermine zu Ron.

„Sag mal, was rätst du mir eigentlich, ich meine, meine Situation ist eher ungewöhnlich...", wollte Harry wissen.

„In der Tat, er ist dein Erzfeind..."

„Psst!" Harry schaute sich um und Hermine lachte.

„Keine Angst, es hat schon niemand mitbekommen. Ich weiß schon, was ich machen werde. Ich werde Malfoy einfach immer provozieren, dann kannst du mich verteidigen, okay?", zwinkerte sie und Harry atmete auf.

„Ja, okay."

„Ich gehe dann jetzt mal schlafen.", sagte sie und stand auf, ging in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

„Ach, Hermine?"

„Ja?" Sie drehte sich um, nicht ohne auf Ron einen Blick zu werfen. „Danke!" „Keine Ursache", lächelte sie und verschwand endgültig. Harry ging wieder zu den Weasley Brüdern, aber war, wie so oft, nicht bei der Sache.

°

Am nächsten Tag am Frühstückstisch schlief Ron fast über seinem Toast ein und Harry warf immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zum Slytherin- Tisch.

„Malfoy ist ja so ein Versager!", sagte Hermine ganz unerwartet und so laut, dass Ron aufschreckte.

„Hermine! Was machst du? Bist du lebensmüde?", herrschte er sie an. Auch Harry war geschockt. Er sah, dass Draco den Kopf in ihre Richtung gedreht hatte, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Ja, Harry, ich stimme dir zu, Malfoy ist der größte Arsch der Schule, ach was, der Welt!"

„Hermine, am frühen Morgen, ich meine..." Harry fand die Idee auf einmal gar nicht mehr so gut. Am Nachbarstisch entstand ein Gemurmel und mehrere wütende Fratzen starrten zu ihnen herüber. Eine erhob sich und kam betont langsam zu ihnen.

„Was ist, Granger? Haben dir deine Muggeleltern kein Benehmen beigebracht? Und Potter, forderst du mich zu einem Duell heraus, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Ich...nein! Ich meine, Malfoy, das ist ein Missverständnis!"

Hermine schaute ihn auffordernd an, und er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Draco blickte von ihm zu ihr und wieder zurück.

„Ach Harry, sag doch ruhig, was du über Malfoy denkst, er macht doch auch nie ein Geheimnis daraus!", sagte sie betont deutlich.

„Was denkst du denn über mich, Potter?", feixte Draco und verschränkte die Arme. Harry wurde langsam unruhig, denn bis jetzt war er ja die Ruhe in Person gewesen.

„Ich denke..." Er stand mutig auf. Früher hatte er auch nicht vor Auseinandersetzungen gescheut. Auch wenn mittlerweile beide Tische ihnen aufmerksam zusahen.

„Ich denke, dass du ein fieser, arroganter Schleimbeutel bist und nur weil dein Vater viel Einfluss hat, dir als etwas Besseres vorkommst!" Seine Stimme zitterte, aber endlich war es raus. Ja was denn, hätte er etwa sagen sollen: „Ich denke, du siehst so heiß auf, dass ich dich auf der Stelle vernaschen möchte und nebenbei bemerkt machst du mir ganz weiche Knie"? Sicher wäre Malfoy dann zwar mehr verunsichert und blamiert gewesen, genauso wie Harry. Aber es entspräche der Wahrheit, und die sagte er ganz bestimmt nicht Draco.

Draco ließ ein hämisches Lachen erklingen. „So, so, das kommt ausgerechnet von dir, Potter, der sich doch selber für den Allerbesten hält?"

„Das ist nicht wahr! Nimm das sofort zurück!"

„Warum denn?"

„Weil sonst, sonst... werden wir uns duellieren müssen!", kam es aus Harry heraus, obwohl er eigentlich ein Duell hatte vermeiden wollen.

„Nichts lieber als das, Potter! Wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast! Bis jetzt habe ich noch jedes Duell gewonnen."

„Fast jedes. Wenn du überhaupt aufgetaucht bist. Ich erinnere mich noch, einmal, in den Ferien..."

„Oh, halt die Klappe, bevor ich mich aus Verzweiflung freiwillig ergebe!" Dann trat Draco einen Schritt näher und flüsterte, damit die anderen es nicht hören konnten: „Heute Abend um acht vorm Raum der Wünsche" und verschwand aus der Halle.

Harry ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen und stöhnte. „Was habe ich bloß getan?"

„Was hat Hermine getan, es war alles Hermines Schuld!", jammerte Ron und starrte sie böse an. Sie grinste nur. „Keine Angst Ron, alles wird gut!"

„Na, das hoffe ich für dich! Soll ich dein Sekundant sein, Harry?" Harry nickte und beendete sein Essen.

°

Am Abend, der Tag war ereignislos verlaufen, machten die drei sich unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen auf den Weg. Vorm Raum der Wünsche angelangt, lehnte dort Draco an der Wand. Alleine. Harry warf den Umhang ab und Draco blickte überrascht.

„Der große Potter schafft es nicht, alleine bei einem Duell aufzutauchen?", schnarrte er dann.

„Ron ist mein Sekundant, wo ist deiner?"

„Wir haben nie etwas von einem Sekundanten gesagt."

„Dann nimm Hermine!"

„Ich muss doch bitten, Harry!", beschwerte sie sich sogleich. Zur selben Zeit rief Ron „Spinnst du? Unterlass die blöden Zweideutigkeiten!" aus und wurde rot, als Hermine und er sich ansahen und blickte in eine andere Richtung. „Ja, ja, woran Ron so denkt", kicherte Harry, natürlich nur innerlich.

„Ich würde eher sterben als das Schlammblut meine Sekundantin sein zu lassen!"

„Na, dann eben nicht! Selber Schuld!"

„Von wegen! Dein Sekundant wird wohl hier draußen bleiben müssen!"

Harry wollte gerade widersprechen, aus alter Gewohnheit, Draco immer zu widersprechen. Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass es nur zu Hermines Vorteil war: sie würde mit Ron unter dem Tarnumhang auf ihn warten müssen. Schließlich wollte Harry auf dem Rückweg nicht erwischt werden. Also stimmte er, selbstlos wie er war (daran, dass er dann außerdem mit Draco alleine im Raum der Wünsche war, hatte er natürlich nicht gedacht), zu.

Draco fing an, an der Statue vorbeizugehen. Harry machte den beiden klar, dass sie auf ihn warten mussten.

„Es wird schnell gehen, keine Angst, seit D.A. bin ich doch geübt im Duellieren", ermutigte er sie.

Hermine blickte ihn trotzdem noch zweifelnd an. „Überschätz deine Fähigkeiten nicht, Harry!"

„Granger, Harry, äh, Potter, kann nichts überschätzen, was nicht da ist! Jetzt komm!"

Draco hielt die Tür auf, Hermine stutzte und bemerkte nicht, wie Harry ihr noch zuzwinkerte, bevor er in den Raum ging. Als die Tür sich schloss, sah sie Ron an. „Malfoy hat Harry, nun ja, Harry genannt und ihm die Tür aufgehalten?"

Ron gähnte übertrieben. „Ach komm, Hermine, er ist wahrscheinlich müde und will, dass das hier so schnell endet wie möglich. So wie ich übrigens."

Harry sah sich um. Der Raum war großräumig, nur von Kerzen an den Wänden erleuchtet und der Boden aus Stein; ein paar Kessel standen herum und in der Ecke ein Bett. „Wahrscheinlich, falls jemand verletzt wird, das heißt, wenn Draco verletzt wird, dann kann er sich da erholen. Falls ich verletzt werde, werde ich in einen Kessel gesteckt", dachte Harry sich. Unangenehmerweise musste er beim Anblick des Bettes an seine nächtlichen Träume mit Draco denken. Und daran, dass er gestern festgestellt hatte, dass er selber schwul war. Na ja, aber Draco war es ja nicht, also musste er sich keine Sorgen machen. Oder Hoffnungen, wie auch immer, kommt auf dasselbe heraus.

„Na, gefällts dir, Potter?", fragte Draco und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Hm, kommt ganz drauf an, was du meinst."

„Was soll ich schon meinen? Das Zimmer natürlich. Das hast du dir doch angeschaut?"

„Ja, ja, ja! Können wir jetzt mal zur Sache kommen?", wollte Harry von seinen schmutzigen Gedanken ablenken. Es funktionierte irgendwie nicht.

Draco grinste verschmitzt. „So schnell, Potter? Aber ein Duell sollte trotz allem stattfinden, damit du ein paar Kratzer vorweisen kannst. Oder soll ich dir die Kratzer anders verpassen?" Seine Augen blitzten auf und Harry wich zurück.

„Das geht mir zu schnell, Draco", meinte er im Scherz. Ein Scherz war es allerdings, denn es konnte seiner Meinung gar nicht schnell genug gehen.

Draco richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. „Rictusempra!", rief er, ein silberner Lichtstrahl traf Harry in den Magen und er knickte keuchend ein. Dann fing er an zu lachen und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. „Nenn mich gefälligst nicht Draco!", krähte Draco, äh, Malfoy. Nach einiger Zeit wurde es ihm langweilig, Harry beim Lachen zuzusehen.

„Finite Incantatem!", schrie er. Als Harry sich aufrappelte, holte er automatisch seinen Zauberstab hervor und rief „Tarantallegra!". Doch Draco war schneller und blockte ihn mit einem Abwehrzauber ab.

„Komisch, ich dachte immer, das wäre dein Name!"

„Für dich immer noch Malfoy, Potter!"

Sie standen sich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben gegenüber und starrten sich an. Doch keiner wagte den ersten Schritt. Zu einem Fluch selbstverständlich.

Harry konnte dieses lächerliche Zusammentreffen natürlich schon längst beendet haben, aber er wollte Hermine noch ein bißchen Zeit geben, redete er sich ein.

Draco fing nun an, auf Harry zuzukommen, und dann umkreisten sie sich. Plötzlich steckte Draco seinen Zauberstab in seinen Umhang.

„Lass es uns von Mann zu Mann austragen, Potter!", forderte er. Harry zögerte. Er hatte einen Zauberstab und Draco nicht, doch die Aussicht auf Körperkontakt war auch nicht schlecht. Allerdings wurde er dafür einige Hiebe einstecken müssen.

„Okay. Einverstanden." Dracos Grinsen kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück. Harry steckte den Zauberstab ein und ließ seinen Umhang fallen. Kein Grund, ihn zu beschmutzen, nur weil er Draco Malfoy eine Abreibung verpassen würde.

Draco tat es ihm gleich und schon sprang er ihn an, warf Harry um und platzierte seine Faust in dessen Gesicht. Durch den Schlag wurde Harrys Kopf zur Seite geschleudert, im selben Moment, in dem er auf den harten Boden aufschlug, was den Aufprall noch verstärkte. Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er in seinem Bett. Harry wollte sich zur Seite drehen, da merkte er, dass jemand auf seinem Bett saß. Er schlug die Augen auf.

„Potter, du wirst meinem Geschmack nach viel zu schnell ohnmächtig!", feixte Draco, der im Schneidersitz saß. Harry bemerkte auch, dass er nicht in seinem Bett lag, sondern in dem Bett im Raum der Wünsche.

Er stöhnte und setzte sich auf. „Wer war denn daran schuld?", fragte er.

„Du! Wer sonst?", keifte Draco zurück. Harry schmunzelte, er konnte einfach nicht anders.

„Was grinst du so?", wollte Draco wissen. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Malfoy, ich bin sicher, selbst du hast es schon bemerkt. Es ist irgendwie anders als früher."

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, unsicher, ob Harry ihn gerade verarschte oder nicht. Aber ein Malfoy lässt nie lange auf eine Antwort warten.

„Was genau, Potter? Meinst du unsere kleinen, geheimen Zusammentreffen? Du willst darüber REDEN? Als hätten wir eine Beziehung? Bis jetzt dachte ich immer, du hättest wenigstens ein Fünkchen Verstand!"

Harrys Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich bei Draco Hoffnungen zu machen, das wurde ihm klar. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte klarstellen, dass du das unterlassen sollst! Oder wie hast du dir das gedacht, ne kleine Knutscherei zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden fällt doch eh keinem auf?"

„Tut es das denn?", fragte Draco provozierend. „Und du glaubst, ich höre damit auf, weil du es so willst? Komm schon, als würde es dir nicht gefallen!"

Er fing an, auf Harry zuzukriechen, und Harry wich zurück, bis er sich ausweglos zurückfallen ließ. Malfoy kniete nun über ihm und grinste. Harry verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige und Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere in ein wütendes Funkeln, dann fixierte er mit seinen Händen Harrys Arme auf dem Bett und beugte sich ganz nahe zu ihm. Das Funkeln war nicht aus seinen Augen gewichen, auch wenn es jetzt nicht mehr wütend erschien.

Ach, Harry würde nichts lieber tun, als Draco einfach handeln zu lassen, seine Lippen auf seinen zu spüren, und wer weiß, wohin sie noch wandern würden, in diesem Raum, in den keiner kommen konnte, in diesem Bett, dieses weiche Bett... Aber er konnte nicht, er wollte sich nicht mehr erniedrigen lassen, er hatte Draco gerade gesagt, dass er nicht mehr wollte. Er hob sein Knie und stieß es in Dracos Weichteile, Draco riss die Augen auf und ließ augenblicklich Harrys Arme los und fasste sich in den Schritt. Schnell nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit und stand aus dem Bett auf, nahm seinen Umhang und ging zur Tür. Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich noch um.

„Nein, es gefällt mir nicht! Also pass auf, sonst hetzte ich dir noch einen Fluch auf den Hals!", quietschte er, obwohl es unglaublich selbstsicher klingen sollte. Dann trat er durch die Tür und ließ er einen sehr verärgerten Malfoy zurück. Er hatte nicht bekommen, was er wollte, und das störte ihn mehr als alles andere. Wie konnte Potter es wagen, ihm eine Abfuhr zu erteilen? Und das schon zum zweiten Mal!

„Ron? Hermine?", fragte Harry die Wand. Die beiden tauchten mit geröteten Gesichtern auf und Hermine grinste ihn an.

„Und, hast du gewonnen?", wollte sie wissen. „Wenigstens die beiden sind glücklich", dachte Harry sich, „ich sollte ihnen nicht den Abend verderben und anlügen."

Laut sagte er: „Nein. Lasst uns gehen."

„Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte Ron auf dem Rückweg, aber er klang überhaupt nicht so. Harry grunzte nur. Im Turm stürmte er sofort in sein Bett. Hey, ein Duell zu verlieren war anstrengend! Obwohl, hatte er nicht gewonnen? Er hatte sich ja nicht unterbuttern lassen, er hatte sich gewehrt!

Er lag noch wach und dachte über den Abend nach, als Ron endlich herein kam. „Harry? Bist du noch wach?", flüsterte er.

„Ja."

„Was ist denn passiert?"

Nein, was ist bei euch passiert?", fragte Harry und wünschte sich, es von Ron zu hören, Ron, der jetzt alles gestehen musste!

„Ähm... Hermine und ich... wir... Ah!", druckste Ron herum.

„Ja?"

„Wir mögen uns!"

„Nein! Ehrlich? Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen!", meinte Harry, vor Sarkasmus triefend. Er wischte ihn ab und blickte erwartungsvoll zu Ron.

„Ach, du kannst es dir eh denken und lässt mich jetzt doch nur leiden!"

„Na und? Glaub mir, das habe ich heute verdient!"

„Warum?"

„Du zuerst!"

„Okay." Ron atmete ein und schloss die Augen. „Hermine und ich sind zusammen. Und du?", lenkte er schnell ab.

„Ich nicht, sei froh."

„Nein, ich meinte doch Malfoy, was hat er dir angetan?"

Harry wurde tiefrot, zum Glück war es dunkel. „Mit ihm auch nicht", antwortete er, wurde noch roter und klang enttäuscht. Zumindest in seinen Ohren.

„Ha, ha! Jetzt bleib doch mal ernst!"

Harry stöhnte. Er würde es nie schaffen, mit Ron über Draco zu reden, wie er es mit Hermine konnte.

„Er schlug mich zu Boden, ich wurde ohnmächtig. Zufrieden?"

„Du wurdest ohnmächtig? Aber Malfoy ist nicht rausgestürmt... Glaube ich."

Nun waren beide gleichermaßen rot. „Er hat mich aufs Bett gelegt und gewartet, bis ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin."

Ron klappte der Mund auf. „Er hat was? Sprechen wir noch von demselben Malfoy?"

„Von wem denn sonst?"

„Warum hat er dich nicht einfach liegen gelassen? Das hört sich ja beinahe so an, als würde er sich um dich sorgen..." Ron schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken.

„Nein, das hat er bestimmt nicht! Er wollte mich nur ausnutzen!", rief Harry aus, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Wenns um Draco ging, dachte er generell nicht.

„Wie jetzt?" Rons Mund stand heute nur offen.

„Ach." Harry hatte zuviel verraten und wusste nicht, wie er es herumreißen konnte. Andererseits hatte Ron ihm auch gerade etwas ungeheuer Wichtiges und Persönliches verraten. „Also, er... hat mich in den letzten Tagen auf ungewöhnliche Art und Weise, hm, angemacht, das wollte er gestern wiederholen."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Wie ungewöhnlich genau?"

„Er hat mich geküsst. Zweimal. Und macht immer solche sexuellen Andeutungen…"

Sofort saß Ron kerzengrade. „Er vergewaltigt dich! Du musst zu Dumbledore gehen!"

„Na ja...", druckste er herum. „Nicht wirklich. Ich habe es immer erwidert. Außer heute Abend, da habe ich ihn zurückgestoßen."

„Du hast es erwidert? Ah, verstehe, du warst so baff, wusstest nicht, wie du dich verhalten sollst. Aber das ist jetzt vorbei, keine Angst!" Er lehnte sich ein Stück aus seinem Bett heraus, um Harry auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

„Nein, ich war nicht baff, das heißt, doch, natürlich war ich es, aber es hat mir auch..." Harry räusperte sich und krächzte das letzte Wort heraus. „...gefallen." Von Ron kam nur ein erstauntes Nach- Luft- Schnappen, denn er hatte es sehr wohl verstanden.

„Okay. Lass mich das erst verarbeiten... Du MAGST Malfoy, du magst es, wenn er dich KÜSST... Igitt! Harry! Was habe ich dir getan, dass du mir sowas erzählst?"

„Ja, jetzt weißt du es. Du bist mein bester Freund, das hast du getan! Du hast ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Gute Nacht!" Er drehte sich zur Seite.

„Nichts da, gute Nacht! Ich kann es nicht fassen! Bist du etwa...?" Ron wagte es nicht, seinen Verdacht auszusprechen.

„Ja, verdammt, ich bin schwul! Und das ist auch gut so!"

„Aber... Cho!"

„Unser Kuss war ekelhaft! Und Dracos Küsse sind heiß!"

„Haaaaaarry! Ich will keine Details hören! Aber eins muss ich noch wissen…"

„Ob ich in ihn verliebt bin?"

Ron nickte bloß. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Harry das nicht sehen konnte. „Bist du es?"

Harry gefiel dieses Gespräch überhaupt nicht. Aber er konnte es nicht rückgängig machen, und Ron anlügen wollte er nicht, nein, er konnte es nicht.

„Japp. Kann ich jetzt schlafen?"

„Gerne. Auch wenn ich es bestimmt nicht kann, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich habe ja nur gerade erfahren, dass mein bester Freund schwul ist. Ach, und sein Zielobjekt ist derjenige, dessen Zielobjekt er gewöhnlich ist." Damit drehte er sich ebenfalls weg und sagte kein Wort mehr.

°

Am nächsten Tag war es beim Frühstück zwischen den dreien ungewöhnlich still. Zum Teil lag das daran, weil Ron und Hermine nun öffentlich zeigen mussten, dass sie zusammen waren. Harry blickte zum Slytherin- Tisch, aber Draco würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Auch Fred und George, die sich jeweils an eine seiner Seite setzten und ihre Witze über Ron und Hermine rissen, konnten ihn nicht aufmuntern.

In einer „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" – Stunde, in der sie einfache Zauber üben mussten, die sie dank D.A. schon konnten, nahm Hermine Harry beiseite und wollte wissen, wie es gestern gelaufen ist. Harry blickte zu Draco, der es nicht schaffte, Goyles Schockzauber abzuwehren und seufzte.

„Nicht?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Ich wollte nicht nur sein Sexspielzeug sein. Also nein, was denkst du denn?"

„Na, dann muss ich wohl wieder eingreifen", seufzte sie.

„Nein, hör mal, ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Bei Draco ist der Zug abgefahren."

„Wir werden sehen!" Damit zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und schockte Harry so schnell, dass ihm keine Möglichkeit blieb, sich zu wehren.

„Oh, Professor Slughorn, Harry ist einfach zu schlecht gegen mich, kann ich nicht Goyle als Gegner haben?", fragte sie scheinheilig. Slughorn kam angetrödelt und rieb sich am Kinn, dann blickte er zu Goyle, der blöd grinsend über Draco stand.

„Hm, ja, wenn du meinst, dass es dir etwas bringt." Hermine entschockte Harry, dann flog sie geschwind zu Goyle. Ron glotzte sie an und wurde sofort von Dean geschockt.

Slughorn leitete Malfoy mit einer Hand auf dessen Schulter zu Harry. „Dann mal los", nickte er ihnen zu.

Draco, der Harry jetzt nicht mehr ignorieren konnte, starrte ihn hasserfüllt wie eh und je an. Harry wusste nicht recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte und wehrte alle Zauber, die Draco einen nach dem anderen schickte, geschickt ab.

„So, du bist der Granger also zu schlecht, ja? So schlecht, dass sie Goyle bevorzugt? Was läuft hier für ein Spielchen, Potter?"

„Keine Ahnung, Malfoy, warum fragst du sie nicht?"

„Weil ich glaube, dass du dahinter steckst. Hast noch nicht genug gekriegt, gestern Abend, musst mich jetzt noch weiter quälen, ja?"

„Ach, und wie sollte ich das tun?"

„Allein in deine Fratze starren zu müssen, ist ein Martyrum für mich!"

„Warum glaube ich das nicht?"

„Weil du eingebildet bist, Potter!"

„Ha, das sagt der Richtige!"

Als der Gong ertönte, verschwand Malfoy ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Klasse. Harry schlich auch raus, der Tag war für ihn gelaufen. So was von gelaufen! Ron blickte ihn mitleidig an.

„Tut mir leid, Harry, und zwar alles. Mein Verhalten, und auch Malfoys."

„Schon gut, ich kann es ja verstehen, und zwar alles.", erwiderte er.

°

Dann war der Abend von Slughorns Party gekommen, und Hermine schickte in letzter Minute ihre Begleitung in den Wind, um Ron mitzunehmen. Harry ging mit Luna.

Schon als sie in Slughorns magisch vergrößertes Büro eintraten, wusste Harry, dass der Abend nicht sehr gemütlich werden würde. Zabini starrte ihn wütend an, sobald er ihn sah. War wahrscheinlich immer noch wegen Harrys Anschuldigung in Zaubertränke aufgebracht, deswegen ging Harry ihm lieber aus dem Weg.

Als die Party schon fortgeschritten war, ging die Tür auf und Filch kam herein. Mit Dracos Ohr zwischen seinen Fingern. Und an Dracos Ohr hing – tadaa, Draco! Filch bahnte sich seinen Weg zu Slughorn und zischte schadenfroh:

„Böser Junge, wollte sich uneingeladen Ihre in Party schleichen! Ich werde ihn lechz nach allen Regeln der Kunst bestrafen. Ich habe noch einen unbenutzten elektrischen Stuhl im Keller stehen, rein zufällig."

„Ach, ich kann den armen Jungen ja verstehen, wollte unbedingt zu meiner Party... ich denke, dass wird nicht nötig sein."

„Mein Ohr, mein Ohr, meinOhrmeinOhr, auaauauaua!", jammerte Draco. Filch ließ es los und starrte Slughorn an wie ein Junge, der anstelle des versprochenen Feuerwehrautos ein paar Socken unter dem Weihnachtsbaum vorfand.

„Ich wollte mich nicht hierein schleichen! Nur ein Loser würde das wollen", keifte Draco.

Harry bekam alles mit und wusste natürlich sofort, was Draco im Schilde geführt hatte. Zumindest die Hälfte. Glaubte er. Er grinste, Draco giftete Slughorn an, Filch war zu gefährlich, so unparteiisch. Ob er Harry absichtlich nicht sah, war schwer zu sagen.

Zumindest für Harry, ich als alles wissender Erzähler kann einfach sagen: Natürlich tat er es. Als würde Draco Malfoy nicht wissen, wo seine Feinde sich befinden! Und er sprach diesmal die Wahrheit, er wollte nicht zu Slughorns Party, er hatte gehofft, seine Todesser- Nach- Hogwarts- Bring- Pläne ausreifen zu lassen, während er versuchte, den Schrank im Raum der Wünsche zu reparieren. Blöderweise hatte keinen Tarnumhang, wie dieser Potter, mit dem er nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte! Schließlich hatte er ihn zweimal abgewiesen, zweimal! Nur deswegen war Draco so verwirrt und entsetzlich wütend, weil er sich in seiner Ehre verletzt fühlte, in seinem Stolz! Zabini konnte reden, was er wollte, nur weil er immer über Harry herzog, so dass alle Slytherins mehr als genervt waren, über ihn lästerte, ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit herumschubsen, auspfeifen, beleidigen und abknutschen wollte, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er in ihn verliebt war! Als Blaise diese Vermutung scherzend geäußert hatte, war Draco ausgeflippt und hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, bei seinem besten Freund hatte er Gewalt angewendet, wegen diesem Potter! Darüber konnte er sich noch mehr aufregen, als er es sonst schon tat. Aber Draco wusste, er hatte sich unter Kontrolle. Er war schließlich ein Malfoy.

Soweit zu Draco und seinen unbewussten Wünschen. Schon klar, dass sie nie in Erfüllung gehen würden, vor allem nicht im Moment, in dem gerade Snape auf ihn zustürmte, sein strapaziertes Ohr zwischen seine fettigen Finger (ja, alles an ihm war fettig, na und? Er war stolz darauf!) quetschte und ihn aus dem Raum zog. Harry fragte sich, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, aber anstatt lange zu Grübeln bevorzugte er seine gewöhnliche Methode: er warf sich seinen Tarnumhang über und folgte leise seinem verhassten und seinem geliebten Feind.

°_Ende°_

Yeah, Cliffhanger! Das soll doch hier auch spannend bleiben! °ggg°


	4. Die Wette

**Silver Snake**: Schön, dass du meinen Humor magst! Da gibts glaub ich nicht so viele °lach°. Aber egal! Ja, ich wusste zwar nicht Klaus Namen, aber auf ihn sollte das anspielen, auch wenns schoon länger her ist. Dann lass dich mal überraschen, underzähl mir nachher, ob du dieses Zusammentreffen von Harry und Draco gut oder schlecht fandest! °ggg° Dieses Kapitel ist für dich, zum Dank deiner tausend treuen Reviews und der Inspiration, die ich von deiner Geschichte "Das Merlingemälde" bekommen habe!

**DracoDragon**: Danke! Da bin ich ja froh, ein weiterer Leser! Worum gehts denn in deiner Story, die nach dem 6. Buch spielt?

Aber jetzt will ich euch nicht weiter aufhalten, viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel:

_**Die Wette**_

Harry horchte an verschiedenen Türen, als er aufgeregt den Korridor herunterrannte, bis er Snapes Stimme hörte.

„...wenn irgendjemand anders sich geweigert hätte, nach mehreren Aufforderungen in mein Büro zu kommen, Draco..."

„Dann lassen Sie mich nachsitzen! Verpfeifen Sie mich an Dumbledore!", höhnte Draco.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich solche Maßnahmen nicht begrüße."

„Dann sollten Sie besser damit aufhören, mich zu ihrem Büro zu bestellen!"

„Hör mir zu! Ich versuche, dir zu helfen..."

„Ich brauche keinen Beschützer! Es ist meine Aufgabe, er hat sie mir gestellt, also werde ich sie auch erledigen. Es wird nur etwas länger als geplant dauern..."

„Was genau planst du?"

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an!"

„Sei nicht so verbissen! Ich weiß ja, dass die Gefangennahme deines Vaters dir zu schaffen macht, aber..."

Harry hörte Fußtritte und sprang von der Tür zurück, jedoch nicht schnell genug. Die Tür knallte gegen seinen Kopf under konnte zwar einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken, jedoch nicht ein scharfes Einsaugen der Luft. Malfoy, der gerade rausgekommen war, drehte sich um und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Potter? Du musst es sein, wer sonst", flüsterte er, als er vorgab, die Tür zu schließen. Dann streckte er seine Hand unwillkürlich aus und erwischte Harry am Arm, mit dem er sich den Kopf hielt. Schnell zog Draco Harry in einen angrenzenden Klassenraum, bevor Snape etwas mitbekam, was Harry an sich schon sehr verwunderte. Wann hatte Malfoy jemals die Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, Harry auffliegen zu lassen?

Sobald sie drinnen waren, besiegelte Draco die Tür mit einem Verschließungszauber.

„Und jetzt Potter, wenn du die Güte hättest, dich zu zeigen, während ich dich verhöre?", zischte er. Harry legte den Umhang ab und steckte ihn sorgfältig ein. Das bedeutet, er hatte es vor. Draco war schneller und hielt ihm am Handgelenk fest, mit seiner anderen Hand nahm er den Umhang von Harry und begutachtete ihn.

„So, so, das ist also der berühmte Tarnumhang. Kann ich gut gebrauchen, vielen Dank auch." Und schon hatte Draco ihn in seine Innentasche gesteckt.

„Gib ihn mir wieder! Ich warne dich, Malfoy, gib ihn mir wieder!" Harrys Stimme zitterte vor Wut. Wie konnte Draco es wagen, der Umhang, der einst seinem Vater gehört und der ihm schon so gute Dienste erwiesen hatte!

„Ganz bestimmt nicht! Weißt du, ich war schon scharf darauf, seit ich deinen Kopf in Hogsmeade schweben sah. Ich gebe es zu, zuerst war ich geschockt, aber die Lösung wurde mir schnell klar."

„Gib ihn zurück!" Harry starrte in die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers, jegliche Gefühle wurden von seiner Wut unterdrückt. Draco grinste nur, näherte sich seinem Gesicht und meinte: „Und was, wenn nicht?"

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und schlug mit seiner Faust von unten in Dracos Gesicht, so dass sein Kopf zurückgerissen wurde. Er blutete aus der Nase, und als er Harry wieder anblickte, war in seinen Augen der pure Hass zu lesen. Er stürzte sich auf Harry und ihre heftigste Prügelei, seit sie sich kannten, begann. Zum all der gegenseitigen Wut, dem Hass und den Anschuldigungen kam diesmal noch die Enttäuschung, von dem anderen nicht widergeliebt zu werden. Beziehungsweise die unterdrückten Gefühle seitens Draco. In einer Prügelei konnte er alles rauslassen, und so schlug er heftiger zu als jemals zuvor, und bekam eine genauso heftige Gegenwehr. So ging es, bis sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte waren, blutüberströmt und ihnen alle Glieder weh taten. Sie lagen auf dem Boden, Draco kniete über Harry und wollte ihm gerade in den Bauch schlagen, als er seinen Hieb abfederte und nur leicht hineinstieß. Er fing an zu weinen, vor Übermüdung, ist doch klar, und brach neben Harry zusammen.

Beide lagen eine zeitlang nebeneinander, versuchten, zu Atem zu kommen, die Schmerzen zu vergessen und starrten die Decke an. Langsam kam Harry wieder zur Besinnung. Er wollte hier noch lebend rauskommen, aber nicht ohne seinen Umhang. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Draco. Er litt wohl noch immer an Krämpfen, zumindest zuckte er von Zeit zu Zeit zusammen und wimmerte vor sich hin. Harry war es egal, solange Draco geschwächt war, hatte er wenigstens eine Chance.

Er beugte sich zu Draco und fuhr mit der Hand unter dessen Umhang, tastete sein Hemd nach Ausbeulungen ab. Draco erstarrte unter der ungewohnt zarten Berührung und blickte Harry erstaunt an. Erst da wurde Harry bewusst, dass Draco dies alles missverstehen konnte und nach seinem Augenausdruck nach wohl auch tat. Er beschloss, dass er an der Zeit war, das Blatt zu wenden.

„Na, gefällt dir das?", flüsterte er und ging in langsame Streichbewegungen über. Unter Dracos seidenem Hemd spürte er dessen Bauch, dann seine Brustwarzen, die sich unter Harrys Berührung erhärteten. Beinahe vergaß Harry, dass er Draco nur auf den Arm nehmen wollte, um leichter an seinen Umhang zu kommen. Es fühlte sich einfach fantastisch an. Als er den Umhang ertastete, zog er ihn leichtfertig heraus, und steckte ihn in seinen eigene Pullitasche, während er mit der anderen Hand Dracos Hemd aus der Hose zog und darunter glitt. Es wäre nur gerecht, wenn er sich für die ganzen Erniedrigungen ein bißchen rächen würde. Ja, denn nur um sich zu rächen streichelte Harry Draco, rückte nun näher zu ihm und hauchte ihm auf den Bauch. Wie schrecklich das für den Slytherin sein musste, er schloss nämlich die Augen und stöhnte auf.

Dadurch wurde Harry ermutigt und küsste und saugte an Dracos Bauch, der sich hob und wieder senkte, immer und immer wieder, ihn nun mit beiden Händen umfasste. Er musste unpassenderweise grinsen und blickte hoch, in Dracos Gesicht. „Spinnst du? Warum hörst du auf?", fragte dieser.

„Vor ein paar Minuten erst wolltest du mich noch umbringen", stellte Harry fest. „Und ich werde es auch tun, wenn du nicht augenblicklich weitermachst", knurrte Draco. Harry kroch höher, bis er auf gleicher Sichthöhe mit Draco war. Als er in seine Augen blickte, schoss sofort Blut in Harrys Lenden und in diesem Moment wurde sein Verstand ausgeschaltet. Hungrig legte er seine Lippen endlich auf Dracos und wurde von diesem in einen Sturm der Leidenschaft gezogen. Genauso heftig, wie sie sich gerade geprügelt hatten, küssten sie sich nun, pressten ihre Körper gegeneinander, stöhnten und zerrten sich die Kleider vom Leib. Schließlich lagen sie nackt auf dem kalten Steinboden, doch es störte sie wenig. In den Armen des anderen rieben sie ihre vor Erregung zuckenden Glieder aneinander und kamen kurz hintereinander zum Höhepunkt.

Eine zeitlang danach hielten sie sich noch und schauten sich liebevoll in die Augen, bevor Draco wieder zu Verstand kam. Was zum Teufel tat er hier eigentlich? Er ließ Harry wortlos los und zog sich an. Dann rauschte er zur Tür, hob den Zauber auf und bevor er rausging, wandte er sich an Harry. „Danke für das dritte Mal, Potter. Aber ich denke, das reicht vorläufig." Dann war er weg.

Harry starrte ihm nach. Er hatte... er und Draco... und Harry war derjenige gewesen, der angefangen hatte! Und jetzt ließ dieses Schwein ihn einfach hier liegen, in seinem Adamskostüm. Schnell zog auch Harry sich wieder an, warf seinen Tarnumhang über und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Er wusste nicht, ob er glücklich sein sollte, denn es war einfach atemberaubend schön gewesen, oder unglücklich, über Dracos Abgang. Wenn Harry ehrlich war, hätte er gar nichts anderes erwartet, und Malfoy hatte eher verwirrt geklungen, und nicht hämisch wie sonst immer. Trotzdem enttäuschte Harry es schon.

°

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, Harry hatte Ron und Hermine noch kein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt und war sich gar nicht sicher, ob er es je tun würde, aß er sehr schweigend sein Brötchen und vermied es strengstens, auch nur in die Nähe des Slytherins Tischs zu gucken. Ron und Hermine bemerkten es nicht, weil sie dabei waren, sich gegenseitig zu füttern. Glücklicherweise war es Sonntagmorgen und es waren noch nicht viele auf den Beinen. Auch Draco nicht, wie Harry trotz allem feststellte.

Er legte sein Brötchen weg. Kein Hunger. Schlaf, das Wort kannte er schon lange nicht mehr, geschweige denn den Zustand, den es beschrieb. Er wollte sich erheben, sich vielleicht ein bißchen auf seinem Bett rumlümmeln, da sah er Draco in die Halle kommen. Plötzlich und unerwartet überlegte Harry es sich anders, schnappte sich sein Brötchen wieder und kaute so gewaltig darauf herum, dass er alles andere um sich herum vergaß. Beinahe.

„Harry, Harry, HARRY?", richtete Ron das Wort an ihn.

„Ich?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Nee, der Neue, der auch Harry heißt, schon ins sechste Jahr eingestuft wurde und zufälligerweise neben dir sitzt!"

Harry lugte unauffällig zu dem Platz an seiner Seite, auf dem nicht Ron saß. Dort war niemand.

„Natürlich du, Harry! Ich würde ja fragen, was mit dir los ist, aber ehrlich gesagt will ich das nicht wirklich wissen. Es ist nur so, Hermine ist kurz in die Bibliothek, da dachte ich, ich könnte mal wieder mit dir reden." Ron schien stolz über sein Vorhaben.

„Hm. Tu das", antwortete Harry ohne viel Begeisterung. „Aber dann wirst du vielleicht unweigerlich erfahren, was mit mir los ist."

„Stimmt auch wieder." Ron rieb dich nachdenklich sein Kinn. In seinem Kopf tauchte das Bild von Malfoy auf, daneben Harry, und dann...

„Stopp! Argh!" Ron raufte sich die Haare. Fred rief von weiter weg: „Ruhig Blut, Ron, bald verschwinden die Stimmen in deinem Kopf wieder! Das ist ganz normal, nicht wahr, George?"

„Jaah, ich höre sie noch ab und an, aber das ist nicht Verwerfliches!"

„Haltet die Klappe! Ich habe mir nur gerade Harry mit Malfoy zusammen vorgestellt, da überkam mich halt der Ekel!", rief Ron zurück. Auf einmal war es still in der gesamten Halle, sogar Fred und George waren sprachlos. Wenn dies vorkam, musste etwas echt Schockierendes passiert sein.

Harry sah sich um. Alle Köpfe waren Ron und ihm zugewandt. Manche spickten zu Malfoy rüber, der mit hochroter Birne ebenfalls Ron anstarrte.

„Äh...", brachte Ron heraus. Mehr nicht! Harry konnte es nicht begreifen. „Tolle Idee Ron, echt toll!", flüsterte er ihm zu.

„Ja, was denn! Wenn die beiden Bekloppten mich provozieren!", flüsterte Ron zurück. Langsam wandten sich ein paar Gesichter von ihnen ab, andere fingen an zu lachen, wieder andere starrten immer noch von einem Tisch zum anderen. Harry sah in diesem Augenblick die Zeit wie zähen Honig tropfen, langsam, sehr langsam... obwohl es nur einige Sekunden waren, kam es Harry wie Stunden vor. Genau, sie saßen stundenlang in der Halle, alle starrten ihn, Ron und Draco an und Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wurde ebenfalls ihm zuteil. Stundenlang.

Doch auch Stunden waren irgendwann um. Und so blieben am Ende nur noch Slytherins, die ihnen hämisch zugrinsten, über. So wie jeden Tag also. Harry zog es vor, nun doch zu verschwinden und Ron tat es ihm gleich. Draußen steuerte Harry die Türen an und lief zur großen Eiche, dann knallte er sich darunter.

„So, und was machen wir heute?", fragte Ron mit aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit. Zumindest hoffte Harry, dass sie aufgesetzt war, denn wenn sie ehrlich gemeint war... er konnte für nichts garantieren.

„Ron?"

„Ja? Heut ist Sonntag!"

„Ich weiß, dass heute Sonntag ist. Ich weiß sogar noch, was gerade in der Großen Halle vorgefallen ist, stell dir vor!"

„Ach, das! Was hast du bloß! Niemand wird sich darum scheren!"

In diesem Moment kam eine Gruppe Hufflepuff- Schüler vorbei und kicherten. „Hey Harry, wie geht's deinem Freund Malfoy?", rief ein vorlautes Mädchen.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du Recht, Ron", meinte Harry spöttisch. Manchmal war Spott gut angebracht.

„Okay, ein paar Tage werden manche noch darauf herumreiten. Vielleicht, ich... UGH!" Ron wurde hochgerissen und wieder unsanft aufs Gras geschmissen.

„Weasley! Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du lebensmüde bist?", funkelte ihn ein zorniger Draco an.

„Nicht wirklich, Mann!"

„Verstehe, Schlammblut ist dir also nicht genug? Musst dich jetzt auch noch an Männerfantasien aufgeilen? Ach, könntest du mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun?"

„Nicht wirklich, Ma...", doch Draco ließ Ron nicht ausreden. „Halte mich gefälligst daraus. Und du, Potter!"

„Ich bin ganz Ohr", meinte Harry höflich. Höflichkeit war eine Tugend, auch wenn man sie vielleicht im passenden Moment an den Tag legen sollte. Er blieb jedoch unhöflich auf dem Boden sitzen, auch wenn er nicht gerne zu Draco aufblickte, besonders wenn dieser mal wieder einen gemeinen Augenblick hatte. Also immer.

„Ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass du sofort zum Wiesel rennst und alles brühwarm berichtest. Erzähl ruhig, so viel du willst, denn ich werde dich demnächst nicht einmal mehr mit dem Hintern anschauen!" Und prompt drehte er sich um und ging zum Schloss zurück.

„Du tust es aber gerade!", rief Harry ihm hinterher. Eigentlich war ihm nicht zum scherzen zumute, aber den Kommentar konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Wie es aussah, würde er ab jetzt wohl weniger mit Malfoy zu tun haben, als ihm lieb war. Früher hätte er sich über jegliche Ignoranz gefreut, aber es war nicht mehr Früher. Jetzt war Jetzt. Und jetzt wollte Harry sich ins Gras schmeißen und heulen, vor Wut, nicht vor Liebeskummer. Was den betraf hatte er sich vorgenommen, Hermine um einen Trank zu bitten, der ihn verschwinden lassen konnte. Der Draco aus seinem Kopf blasen würde.

„OH MANN! Er liebt dich wirklich!", spöttelte Ron. Dann fiel ihm etwas auf. „Was hast du mir denn brühwarm erzählt?"

„Bemüh dich nicht mit Nachdenken ab, es würde dir eh nicht einfallen."

„Wetten? Um wie viel?"

„Du willst darum wetten, dass dir wieder das einfällt, was ich dir laut Malfoy brühwarm erzählt habe?"

„Ja! Sag schon, was ist der Einsatz?"

Harry musste trotz seiner miesen Laune schmunzeln. Ron war doch echt ein Unikat, selbst bei solchen Brüdern war er noch mit einer dicken Portion Naivität geschlagen. Harry konnte der Versuchung einfach nicht widerstehen.

„Du gehst dich bei Malfoy entschuldigen, wenn du verlierst."

„Mich entschuldigen? Bei dem Frettchen?"

„Ich dachte, du wärst dir so sicher?"

„Bin ich ja auch", zögerte Ron. „Ha! Aber wenn du verlierst, gehst du zu ihm und gestehst ihm deine Liebe!"

Harry dachte nicht lange nach, immerhin wusste er, dass er gewinnen würde. „Einverstanden." Sie schlugen ein und Harry blickte Ron erwartungsvoll an. „Na, dann mal los mit dem Überlegen!"

„Hey, wer sagt, dass ich es jetzt mache? Dazu muss ich alleine sein."

„Schön. Ich muss sowieso was aus dem Schlafsaal holen. Bis gleich." Er stand auf und verschwand, bevor Ron ihn noch aufhalten konnte.

Kurz nachdem Harry verschwunden war, fiel Ron ein, dass dieser ihm beim Frühstück zwar etwas erzählen wollte, aber dann durch Rons kleine Aktion davon abgehalten wurde.

„Scheiße...", murmelte Ron. Er konnte doch nicht verlieren, wer war er denn, dass er sich bei dem Frettchen entschuldigen würde?

°

Harry musste nicht wirklich etwas aus dem Schlafsaal holen, und mitten auf dem Weg beschloss er, seinen Plan zu ändern und mit Hermine über diesen Trank zu sprechen. Hoffentlich gab es so einen, denn Harry hatte ihn dringend nötig. Sobald er entweder einen blonden Haarschopf oder eine Slytherin Uniform sah, zuckte er zusammen, und nicht nur er, sondern auch seine Eingeweide, die sich anscheinend gegen ihn verschworen hatten.

Hermine saß an ihrem Stammplatz in der ansonsten menschenleeren Bibliothek. Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber und wartete, bis sie aufsah.

„Hey, Hermine! Ich wollte dich was fragen..."

„Ja?"

„Na ja, gibt es einen Trank gegen Verliebtheit? Ich hasse es! Vor allem nach der Blamage heute morgen!"

„Blamage? Was hast du schon wieder gemacht?"

„Diesmal war es Rons Schuld", wehrte Harry sich und erzählte ihr alles von Rons Ausruf und dem Starren wirklich aller, plus Dracos Auftritt unter der Eiche.

„Wow. Das hat Ron durch die Halle gerufen? Kein Wunder, wenn Malfoy wütend war. Aber ich fürchte, es gibt keinen Trank gegen Verliebtheit, höchstens ein verbotener, aber Harry, wer will denn schon das schönste Gefühl der Welt abstellen?"

„Ich! Es ist nicht gerade schön, wenn dein Angebeteter dich wie den letzten Dreck behandelt!"

„Stimmt auch wieder. Aber das solltest du mit Malfoy selber klären."

„Geht nicht. Er wird nie wieder mit mir reden."

„Ach, das hat er bisher doch noch nie geschafft."

„Aber diesmal meint er es ernst. Du weißt ja noch nicht alles..." Harry zögerte. Es war wirklich persönlich, etwas, was er nur mit Draco teilen wollte.

„Sagen wir es mal so, er glaubt, ich hätte Ron etwas erzählt, was nur ihn und mich betrifft, über unsere letzte Begegnung..."

„Hm. Verstehe. Er denkt, er kann dir nicht vertrauen. Warum sollte er auch, es ist Malfoy. Aber andererseits kann er ja nicht wissen, dass du in ihn verliebt bist. Und ich vermute, du willst es ihm auch nicht auf die Nase binden?"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall!"

„Aber trotzdem möchtest du, dass er mit dir redet, dir vertraut und dich schätzt? Ob als Freund oder Feind lassen wir jetzt mal dahingestellt."

„Ja", antwortete Harry. Wie schaffte Hermine es bloß immer wieder, Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen, die Sache auf den Punkt zu bringen, die Kernaussage aus seinen verwirrten Gedankengängen herauszufiltern?

„Und das, was nur euch beide betrifft, hast du Ron nicht erzählt?"

„Nein."

„Dann gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit, du musst ihn davon überzeugen. Das alleine wird zwar noch nicht reichen, aber es ist ein erster Schritt. Dann weiß er, dass du keine Plaudertasche bist."

„Andererseits ist es jawohl normal, dass ich mit meinen Freunden darüber reden möchte, oder?", warf Harry in den Raum, obwohl er sich gar nicht so sicher war, dass er dies wollte.

„Vielleicht, aber wenn er dich bittet, etwas vertrauliches für dich zu behalten, solltest du das auch tun."

„Mensch Hermine, du redest von Draco, als wäre er ein normaler Mensch, ja, sogar ein Freund. Hört sich komisch an. Ungewohnt. Unwahrscheinlich."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Harry, auch wenn es mir schwerer fällt zu glauben als dir, aber Malfoy IST ein Mensch."

°

Unterdessen war Draco außer sich, und musste das natürlich an Zabini auslassen.

„Dieser Weasley, ich habe ihm schon gedroht, aber das war noch lange nicht angemessen..."

„Ja, ja."

„Und dann erst Potter. Rennt der sofort zum Wiesel... als wäre es besonders lustig..."

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, was genau er dem Weasley erzählt haben soll."

Draco errötete, was aber im Feuerschein des Slytherinsaals schwer zu erkennen war. „Nicht so wichtig. Es geht ums Prinzip."

„Was regst du dich denn wieder unnötigerweise auf? Du redest mir in letzter Zeit ein bißchen zu oft über diesen Potter."

„Wenn er nun mal ein ganz und gar unausstehliches... Etwas ist, das es zu bekämpfen gilt?"

Blaise runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte da schon so einen Verdacht, aber er wagte ihn nicht noch einmal auszusprechen. Es musste andere Wege geben, Draco auszuquetschen. Taktisch kluge Schachzüge waren gefragt.

„Manche Feinde muss man einfach ziehen lassen, Draco."

Draco fuhr aus seinem Sessel auf. „Ihn ziehen lassen? Niemals!"

Blaise konnte nun ein Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Also hatte er doch Recht, wenn er glaubte, Draco war in Harry verliebt. Entweder wusste Draco dies selber noch nicht oder er wollte es nicht zugeben, was nicht so unwahrscheinlich war. Aber dann würde er sich anders verhalten, es nicht so offensichtlich zur Schau stellen.

„Was willst du tun, du hast ihm grade erst gesagt, dass du nie wieder mit ihm reden wirst."

„Und das habe ich auch nicht vor." Blaise verdrehte die Augen. „Wie jetzt, du widersprichst dir selber, ich komme da nicht mehr mit!"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Anscheinend wusste er selber nicht, was er da von sich gab.

°

Ron zerbrach sich den Kopf, wie er das Blatt noch wenden konnte. Hätte er mal Fred und Georges Einfallsreichtum! Er stand auf und suchte die beiden, und seine Suche dauerte nicht lange, da sie ihm auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm entgegenkamen.

„Ronnie! Wie geht's, wo sind deine Freunde?", rief Fred.

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe!", sagte Ron verzweifelt. George legte einen Arm um Ron. „Hey, was ist los, kleiner Bruder?"

„Wir sind doch nur hier, um dir zu helfen!", stimmte Fred eifrig zu.

„Können wir woanders reden? Wo wir ungestört sind?"

Fred und George blickten sich nun doch etwas beunruhigt an und zogen ihn in ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer. Sie setzten sich auf einen Tisch und George klatschte in die Hände. „Was gibt's? Geht's um Hermine?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, um Harry, also, eigentlich ja eher um Malfoy, und unsere kleine Wette..."

„Noch einmal gaanz langsam! Du und Malfoy habt eine Wette am laufen? Da hätte ich dich aber für vernünftiger gehalten."

„Nein, Harry und ich haben gewettet, und wenn ich verliere, muss ich mich bei Malfoy entschuldigen, für... na ja, ihr wisst schon..."

„Ich kanns mir denken", grinste Fred. „Und du bist am Verlieren?"

Ron nickte. George kratzte sich am Kopf. „Irgendwie sind das noch nicht genügend Infos für einen wasserdichten Plan. Worum ging es bei der Wette?"

„Bevor ich durch die Halle gerufen habe, wollte mir Harry etwas erzählen, was wohl Malfoy betraf. Aber dazu ist er nicht gekommen, und dann kam Malfoy, meinte, Harry hätte mir sofort alles brühwarm berichtet und ich fragte, was überhaupt, und Harry meinte, ich solle gar nicht erst überlegen, weil es mir ja doch nicht einfallen würde und dann habe ich ausgerufen: Wetten, und Harry ist drauf eingegangen!"

„Uff! Das sieht aber gar nicht gut für dich aus."

„Ich weiß! Ich will mich nicht entschuldigen! Was soll ich tun? Was würdet ihr tun?"

„Also erst einmal würden wir nicht in so eine Lage geraten, ist klar. Und tja, was könntest du tun... Malfoy ausquetschen, dass er dir verrät, was er meinte. Es aus Harry wenn er schläft rauskitzeln. Oder in den sauren Apfel beißen."

„Nein, ich mag nur süße Apfel. Malfoy ausquetschen? Ich bin nicht lebensmüde, außerdem denkt der dann, ich will ihn verarschen. Und Harry redet nicht im Schlaf, außer gelegentlichen Schreien."

Fred ging zur Tür. „Wie auch immer, lass uns doch Harry suchen. Er vermisst dich bestimmt schon schmerzlich."

Sie liefen durch Hogwarts, durch die Halle und kamen nach draußen, wo Ron Harry vermutete. Und er saß tatsächlich gedankenversunken unter der Eiche und zupfte am Gras herum.

„He, auch Gras hat ein Recht auf Leben!", meinte Fred, als er sich neben Harry niederließ. Harry schreckte auf. „Du! Ihr! Ron, wo warst du? Warum hast du die beiden mitgeschleppt?"

„Na hör mal!", empörte George sich. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie am See und alberten herum.

°

In den nächsten Tagen hielt Draco sich tatsächlich von Harry fern. Ron hatte die Wette nicht vergessen, aber Harry schien andere Dinge im Kopf zu haben. Mehr Zeit für Ron, herauszufinden, um was es ging. Nachts hatte er ein paar Mal versucht, es aus Harry herauszukriegen, erfolglos. Und wenn er es in Betracht zog, Malfoy zu fragen, hätte er genauso gut eine Entschuldigung stammeln können, es lief alles auf ein paar blaue Flecke hinaus.

Allerdings, wenn er es aus Malfoy herauskriegen würde (unwahrscheinlich), dann müsste Harry ihm wenigstens noch seine Liebe gestehen (peinlich). Das wäre allemal blaue Flecke und vielleicht eine Verstauchung wert.

Also beauftragte er Hermine damit, Harry zu beschäftigen und holte nach dem Mittagessen Malfoy ein. „Oh Mann, ich muss vollkommen verrückt sein, ich kann nicht glauben, was ich hier tue. Ich will freiwillig mit Malfoy reden", dachte Ron, aber wer A sagte, musste auch B sagen.

„He, Malfoy!", rief er und schluckte. Sein Verderben hatte begonnen. Malfoy drehte sich um. „Was willst du, Wiesel? Kannst du es dir überhaupt leisten, mit mir zu sprechen? Kostet drei Galeonen pro Minute, Extrapreis für dich!", schnarrte er und lachte, Crabbe und Goyle fielen in sein Lachen mit ein und klatschten sich in die Hände.

„Ja, ja, spar dir deine Beleidigungen für später auf. Ich muss unter vier Augen mit dir reden." Ron musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen, um sich nicht vor Wut auf ihn zu stürzen.

Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust, sich mit einem aus der Verräter- Familie abzugeben, aber er war zu neugierig, was Weasley von ihm wollen könnte. Also nickte er und blaffte Crabbe und Goyle an: „Ihr habt ihn gehört!"

°_Fortsetzung folgt_°


	5. Hogsmeade

**Silver Snake**: Danke! Ich freue mich immer, wenn es dir gefällt! In diesem Kapitelchen gehts nicht ganz so heiß her, jetzt müssen die beiden (bzw Draco) sich erst einmal ihrer Gefühle klar werden. Viel Arbeit für Blaise! ;-)

**Iria-chan88**: Danke für dein Review! Ja, Slughorn unterrichtet normalerweise Zaubertränke, und im ersten Chap war das auch noch so, aber dann habe ich es versehentlich vertauscht und es ist mir zu spät aufgefallen. Jetzt lasse ich es so, um nicht noch mehr Verwirrung zu stiften...

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel:

_**Hogsmeade**_

Malfoy öffnete die Tür eines Klassenzimmers, der klassische Ort für private Gespräche, und ging herein. Ron folgte ihm, immer noch ungläubig über das, was er tat. Er folgte Malfoy freiwillig in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, wenn da mal keine Prellungen garantiert waren... obwohl Malfoy sich bis jetzt immer nur mit Harry geprügelt hatte, warum auch immer.

„Was ist jetzt? Du hast fünf Minuten umsonst, heute habe ich meinen gnädigen Tag", spöttelte Malfoy.

Ron versuchte, nicht zu wütend zu klingen. „Was glaubst du, hat Harry mir brühwarm erzählt?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Du weißt genau, wovon ich spreche! Von heute morgen... unter der Eiche!", fügte er hinzu, als Malfoys Gesicht sich verdunkelte.

„Na, das weißt du doch wohl selber. Willst du jetzt noch einmal von mir hören, ob es stimmt? Seit wann vertraust du deinem Goldjungen nicht mehr?"

Ron keifte ihn nun doch an. „ICH vertraue ihm. Ich muss es nur wissen..."

„Heißt das, du hast keine Ahnung?"

Ron wurde rot. „Seit wann bist du so begriffsstutzig?", fragte er.

„Schau mal einer an! Das kleine Wiesel wird angriffslustig! Aber eins musst du mir noch verraten, bevor ich dieses Gespräch beende..."

„_Du_ sollst _mir_ etwas verraten!", verteidigte sich Ron. Er hatte es ja gleich gewusst, mit Malfoy zu reden, da konnte nichts Gutes bei rauskommen.

„Warum hast du das heute morgen durch die Halle geschrieen?"

„Weil meine Brüder mich provoziert haben!"

„Nein, ich meine, wieso hast du dir so etwas überhaupt vorgestellt, wenn du keine Ahnung... Also, warum?"

„Du meinst, dich und Harry?", fragte Ron, um Zeit zu schinden. Ihm musste erst mal etwas klar werden. Das, was Harry ihm angeblich erzählt hatte, musste etwas mit den beiden zu tun haben, denn Malfoy dachte, aufgrund dieser Aussage war er auf den Gedanken gekommen.

Malfoy wurde leicht rot, aber Ron bemerkte es wegen seinen Überlegungen nicht. Wie kam Weasley darauf, wenn Potter geschwiegen hatte? Wusste er von ihren anderen Begegnungen? Draco hätte gewettet, dass sie Potter peinlich waren und er nicht darüber reden würde.

„Na ja, weil...", fing Ron an. Moment einmal, was tat er hier gerade? Er überlegte, was er Malfoy antworten sollte? Normalerweise war ein Tritt in den Allerwertesten immer die beste Antwort.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an", blaffte er deshalb und verließ ohne Umstände das Klassenzimmer. Wie konnte Harry sich nur in so ein arrogantes Schwein verlieben? Immerhin hatte Ron jetzt einen Hinweis. Mit diesem Wissen rannte er in den Gryffindorturm, wo Harry war, da sie nun eine Freistunde hatten. Er ließ sich grinsend in den Sessel neben Harry fallen.

„Harry, kannst du dich noch an unsere Wette erinnern?"

„Jaah. Stimmt. Deine Nachdenkzeit ist schon längst abgelaufen! Du musst dich entschuldigen!", strahlte Harry siegesgewiss.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich es nicht weiß?"

„Ich habe dir doch gar nichts erzählt, Ron."

„Du nicht. Aber Malfoy."

Harrys Mundklappte auf.

„Und es ging nur darum, ob es mir einfällt, oder nicht? Nun, ich weiß über euch Bescheid.", sagte Ron und versuchte, ehrlich zu klingen.

„Draco hat dir... das glaube ich nicht! Wie konnte er! Dabei war er doch so entrüstet, als er dachte, ich hätte geplaudert!"

„Ja, er dachte halt, ich weiß es eh schon."

„Und er hat dir gesagt, dass wir...?", wollte Harry noch einmal sicher gehen. Ron nickte, ahnungslos, worüber Harry sprach. „Ja, das hat er. Jetzt geh und gestehe ihm schon deine Liebe!"

„Niemals!"

„Harry, so war die Abmachung!"

„Die Abmachung war, dass du verlierst!" Ron grinste den verwirrten Harry an. Sein Plan schien aufzugehen und Harry war zu überrascht, um zu denken. Er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was Ron da behauptete.

Als sie ihre nächste Stunde mit den Slytherins hatten, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, konnte Harry sich einfach nichts auf das konzentrieren, was Slughorn von sich gab. Schließlich saß Draco hinter ihm. Bis jetzt hatte dieser sich an seine Drohung gehalten, nicht mehr mit Harry zu sprechen, obwohl er seit dem Gespräch mit Ron unsicher war, ob diese Drohung noch Gültigkeit hatte.

Ron stieß Harry mit dem Ellbogen in die Seiten und Harry gab ein unbemerktes „ugh" von sich.

„Ron! Ich versuche hier, aufzupassen!", herrschte Harry ihn an.

„Soo? Was hat Slughorn denn über die Flinkheit der Zentauren gesagt?"

„Er hat gesagt, dass sie es noch mit jedem anderen Wesen aufnehmen können."

„Harry, wir sprechen aber gerade über die unverzeihlichen Flüche, wie schon so oft. Zentauren wären Hagrids Gebiet."

„Nein, ehrlich?", gab Harry unwirsch zurück und starrte auf sein leeres Blatt Pergament. Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges saß Hermine und schrieb eifrig mit. „Mann, die muss doch langsam schon alles wissen", dachte Harry.

„Harry!"

„Was denn nun schon wieder?"

„Oh, es tut mir leid, Sie zu stören, aber könnten Sie uns gütigerweise den dritten unverzeihlichen Fluch nennen?", meinte Slughorn gutmütig.

Harry errötete und gab ein „Avada Kedavra" von sich und hinter ihm ertönte ein dreckiges Lachen (Draco hatte beschlossen, dass Auslachen nicht zum Reden gehörte), welches er gekonnt ignorierte. Dieses Spielchen konnten auch zwei spielen.

„Richtig, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor!"

„Aber das hätte jeder gewusst!", beschwerte Malfoy sich.

„Genau, jeder Schwachkopf", ließ Zabini neben ihm noch verlauten, jedoch um viele Oktaven leiser. Ron drehte sich um und schickte ihm einen bösen Blick. Bei Malfoy war das zu gefährlich. Zabini zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, oder etwa nicht?"

„Aber nicht jeder hat es gesagt, Mr. Malfoy!"

„Nein, sondern der Liebling aller Lehrer, Sankt Potter!", maulte Draco noch, als Slughorn schon weitersprach. Aber Harry ließ sich nicht provozieren.

°

Fred und George saßen in diesem Augenblick in ihrem Zimmer.

„Weißt du, woran ich gerade denken musste, George?" Fred runzelte wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Stirn.

„Du wirst es mir sicher mitteilen. Geht es um die Kaleidoskope, die einem am Auge festkleben? Ich weiß, der Klebezauber muss noch verstärkt werden..."

„Nein, an unseren Tag, als wir nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sind."

„Das ist nicht lange her. Meinst du Dumbledore, wie der sich schweigend seine Zitronenbonbons reingezogen hat, während Snape bestimmt so säuerlich wie eines geguckt hat?"

„Nein, Mann! Als wir mit Harry und Malfoy im Wald waren, und die beiden unsagbar Dummen stehen geblieben sind, wahrscheinlich um sich zu streiten. Als wir bei unserer Hütte ankamen, war sie doch so zerfetzt..."

George schluckte. Der Anblick war zu grausam gewesen. Aber noch grausamer war das, was sie danach gesehen hatten, wovor sie in wilder Panik davon gestürmt waren.

„Ja, wegen solchen Tieren, oder was auch immer das war, ist der Wald wohl verboten, hm?"

„Ich weiß nicht... das sah doch nicht aus, wie ein gewöhnlicher Waldbewohner."

George klopfte Fred auf die Stirn. „Hallo? Was tust du da? Erstens: Du hast nie alles, was im Wald haust, gesehen. Zweitens: Wir sind hier, um Harry aufzuheitern. Und drittens: Seit wann machst du dir über solch unwichtiges Zeugs Gedanken? Können wir jetzt ein paar Erstklässler aus Slytherin erschrecken gehen?"

„Ja, du hast vermutlich Recht. Ich komm ja schon." George war aufgesprungen und Fred folgte ihm nun, seine schwerwiegenden Gedanken nach ganz hinten in seinen Kopf verbannend.

°

„So langsam, wie sich Geschichte der Zauberei immer hinzieht, bin ich mir ganz sicher, dass Professor Binns einen Zeitanhalter hat", maulte Ron nach ihrer letzten Stunde an diesem Tag.

„Ach komm schon, Ron, es ist doch interessant, wie..."

„Verschone mich! Ich will jetzt nicht noch einmal alles hören!"

Hermine kicherte über Rons Grimasse und schmiegte sich an ihn. Früher wäre dieses Gespräch in einem Streit ausgeartet, aber nun, da sie sich ihrer Zuneigung füreinander sicher waren, kamen dabei nur Umarmungen und Küsse heraus.

Harry ging einen Schritt schneller, er hatte nicht die Geduld, soviel Liebe und gute Laune zu ertragen. Er wollte nur noch essen und schlafen. Aber nicht im Slytherin Schlafraum, sondern in seinem geliebten Gryffindor.

„Hee, Harry!", rief Ron noch hinter ihm her, „vergiss nicht, deinen Wetteinsatz einzulösen!"

Harry beschleunigte noch mehr und grunzte. Das würde er ganz bestimmt nicht! Er sah die Wette als gewonnen an, schließlich sollte Ron sich erinnern, was HARRY ihm erzählt hatte, und nicht Draco!

Beinahe wäre er in ein paar Erstklässler hineingelaufen, die aufgeregt vor einem geschlossenem Klassenzimmer standen.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Harry, obwohl sie aus Slytherin kamen. Dieses Haus hasste ihn wohl. Und das wusste er schon seit seinem ersten Schuljahr, wieso fiel es ihm in letzter Zeit nur so oft auf?

„Oh, wir warten auf Professor Filch. Zwei Jungs haben gesagt, er erwartet uns hier."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. _Professor_ Filch? Zwei Jungs? Wenn das mal gut ging.

„Na dann!", meinte Harry nur und ging weiter. Verdammte Slytherins, sie hatten es verdient!

„Der große Potter hat es nicht nötig, kleinen Kindern zu helfen, ist es so?", tönte es vom anderen Ende des Ganges her. Harry schloss kurz die Augen und drehte sich dann um.

„So, meine Schonfrist ist also vorbei?", hörte er sich sagen, obwohl er heute morgen erst beschlossen hatte, Draco zu ignorieren. Mal ganz abgesehen von Hermines Plan, dem er zugestimmt hatte, Draco darüber aufzuklären, dass er Ron nichts verraten hatte.

Draco kam näher und sagte zu den Kindern: „Filch ist der Hausmeister, und wen ihr zu ihm geht und erzählt, wer die beiden bösen Jungs waren, wird er sich bestimmt freuen!"

Die Kinder nickten eifrig und rannten zur großen Halle.

„Das war nicht sehr nett, immerhin hast du den beiden zu verdanken, dass du noch lebst!"

„Pah! Wenn hier einer im Wald gestorben wäre, dann du, Potter! Und zwar nicht wegen irgendeiner Kreatur! Das erinnert mich an etwas..." Er zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch lächerlich, Draco, wir sind keine Kinder mehr", sagte er und drehte sich um, um seinem Weg fortzusetzen.

Draco war zu verblüfft, um sich darüber zu beschweren, dass Harry seinen Vornamen gebraucht hatte. Und dass dieser ihn einfach stehen ließ. Er überlegte kurz, ihm einen Fluch hinterher zu schicken, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Ja, ein entscheidender Augenblick im Leben des Draco Malfoy, in dem er beschloss, seinen Feind in Ruhe zu lassen. Und das bemerkte er nicht einmal.

Alles, was er bemerkte, war, wie Weasley und Granger turtelnd an ihm vorbeiliefen. Er zeigte keine Reaktion. Dann fühlte er das Gewicht einer Hand auf seinen Rücken niedersausen.

„Draco, was ist los mit dir? Du lässt das Wiesel entkommen? Mit dem Schlammblut? Sag nichts, ich weiß, welche Laus dir über die Leber gelaufen ist... beziehungsweise welcher Löwe", grinste Blaise ihn an.

Draco schüttelte sich. „Zabini, langsam reicht es mir...", knurrte er.

„Bist du gerade Potter begegnet oder nicht?"

„Ja, aber das hat mal gar nichts... was soll denn das?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", log Blaise, der laut in die Hände geklatscht und sich selber gratuliert hatte. „Und ich habe Hunger! Auf zum Essen fassen!"

°

Fred und George saßen schon am Tisch, als Harry eintrat und zu ihnen wuselte.

„Hey, Harry! Na, freust du dich auf morgen?"

„Hm?", machte Harry, der sich reichlich auf seinen Teller packte. Er würde zwar wieder über die Hälfte stehen lassen, aber das Auge isst ja mit.

„Mensch, Harry! Morgen werden die Löcher aus dem Käse fliegen! Die Post geht ab! Bald geht er los,..."

„...unser Ausflug nach Hogsmeade!", ergänzte Fred den Satz seines Bruders.

„Ach, ja. Wird bestimmt lustig!", meinte Harry zwischen zwei Schlucken. Denn das Essen kaute man nicht, man schlang es lustlos hinunter. Erst recht, wenn Aussicht auf noch mehr Heiterkeit neben ihm bestand, zufälligerweise auch mit dem Namen Weasley.

„Harry", sagte George nun mit gesenkter Stimme, „meinst du nicht, es wird Zeit, über Sirius Tod hinweg zu kommen?"

Harry blickte überrascht auf. Das war es also, was sie von ihm dachten? Nicht, dass der Tod seines Paten ihm nicht weh tat, aber es waren mittlerweile schon sehr viele Monate vergangen. Nachts träumte er noch manchmal von ihm, aber schon lange hatte ein anderer den Hauptplatz in seinen Träumen beansprucht.

„Jaah, ihr habt ja Recht. Ich gebe mir Mühe." Er brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande, was Fred und George für den Augenblick genügte.

„Übrigens würde ich an eurer Stelle Filch aus dem Weg gehen", meinte er, als er schon wieder aufstand und den Rest seines Essens zurückließ. Sein Auge war schon satt, und sein Magen hatte andere Probleme. Zum Beispiel das Geplänkel von Ron und Hermine zu übersehen, die gerade ankamen. Um nur _ein_ Beispiel zu nennen.

°

Blaise wurde klar, dass er Draco auf seine Gefühle hinweisen musste. Dezent, versteht sich. Obwohl Draco ihnen lieber für den Rest seines Lebens aus dem Weg ging, was Blaise gut verstehen konnte, da es sich um Potter handelte, wollte er es seinem Freund nicht zumuten, als verklemmte Jungfer zu enden.

Also tat er das einzig Richtige. Als sie in die Halle kamen, und Potter zufälligerweise aus derselben Tür hinausging, schubste er Draco mit aller Wucht gegen diesen, und machte sich dann ganz schnell aus dem Staub.

Draco knallte gegen Harry, und dieser wäre durch die Wucht beinahe umgekippt, doch Draco hielt ihn im letzten Augenblick mit einer Hand an der Schulter und mit der anderen an der Hüfte fest. Sprachlos und fragend blickte Harry in die Augen seines „Feindes", dem Blut in den Kopf schoss, den Blick sehnsüchtig erwiderte, den Mund öffnete und – „ZABINI!"

Er ließ Harry los und stürmte durch die Halle zu seinem Tisch. „ICH BRING DICH UM, DIESMAL TUE ICH ES!"

Harry stolperte noch einen Augenblick, fing sich dann und ging zum Schlafsaal. Nicht, ohne einen wunden Kopf, wund vom Denken und vom Auf- und Abspielen dieser kurzen Szene.

Am nächsten Nachmittag machte Harry sich bereit für seinen Hogsmeade Ausflug. Er hatte zwar keine Lust, aber er sagte sich, dass er Abwechslung ganz gut vertragen könnte. Außerdem konnte er darauf verzichten, dass Fred und George ihn mitschliffen, denn genau das hatten sie ihm angedroht, sollte er versuchen, sich zu drücken.

„Woah, Ron, wozu hast du dich so aufgedonnert?", rief Fred schon von weitem, als sie zu ihrem Treffpunkt vor Hogwarts kamen. Rons Gesicht nahm dieselbe Farbe wie die seiner Haare, die an diesem Tag ausnahmsweise gegelt waren, an.

„Na ja, Hermine will mit mir in dieses eine Café, in dem Harry mit Cho war..."

„Ah, die gute Cho! Wie geht's ihr denn so, Harry?", wollte George wissen. Ron, froh, dass die Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr auf ihm lag, grinste ihn an.

„Äh... Gut, vermute ich."

„Ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen? Und, irgendjemand anderes in Aussicht?", hakte Fred nach. Rons Grinsen wurde breiter. Zum Glück sahen die Zwillinge das nicht.

„Nein", krächzte Harry und schluckte. Warum war sein Hals auf einmal so trocken?

Schweigend gingen sie die Straße zum Dorf hinunter. Das heißt, zumindest solange, bis sie von einer Gruppe Slytherin überholt wurden. Ravenclaws, die vorhin vorübergezogen waren (ja, alle waren sie schneller als unsere vier mutigen Gryffindor- Jungs), hatten Fred und George in Ruhe gelassen. Wie gesagt, Ravenclaw, die sie nicht noch absichtlich angerempelt hatten.

„Hee, habt ihr einen Überhol- Pass?", rief George.

„Oder keine Augen im Kopf?", gab auch Fred seinen Senf dazu.

„Ist doch egal, jetzt fordert keinen Streit heraus!", beschwichtigte Ron seine Brüder. Mit oder ohne Erfolg, sei mal dahin gestellt, ich behaupte jedoch letzteres.

„Bloß nicht zu vorlaut, Karottenköpfe! Sonst hol ich mein Häschen, dann hat es was zu knabbern", ließ ein einfallsreicher Zabini vernehmen. Zabini, der durchaus schlau war, aber genauso spontan und aus jeder Gelegenheit das Beste herausholen wollte. In diesem Fall war das ein kleines Duell.

„Du solltest dich mal lieber in Acht nehmen! Hat keiner deiner Väter dir Benehmen beigebracht, bevor er starb?"

Zabini, der normalerweise über so ziemlich allem stand (zumindest über sehr vielem), wurde jetzt wütend.

„Lass mal meine Mutter und ihre Heiratsangewohnheiten daraus, das geht dich gar nichts an!", schrie er und wollte sich auf Fred stürzen. Doch er wurde von Crabbe und Malfoy zurückgehalten.

„Das lasse ich nicht ungesühnt, Weasley! Wir klären es mit einem Duell, in einer Stunde an der heulenden Hütte! Es sei denn, du bist ein Feigling, aber soviel Mumm traue ich dir noch zu!"

Dann verschwanden sie ins Dorf, Blaise musste sich erst einmal beruhigen. Es passierte selten, dass er so aus der Haut fuhr. Nie über Kleinigkeiten, nur wenn Draco sich zum Beispiel über seine Lesebrille lustig machte. Oder ein Weasley- Sprössling seine Mutter beleidigte, beziehungsweise einen seiner (verstorbenen, aber wen störts?) Stiefväter.

°

„Mann, Fred, du hast dich ja schön reingeritten", lachte George, als sie im "DreiBesen" saßen. Ron war schon zu seinem Treffen mit Hermine gestromert, dafür saß jetzt Ginny, die Hermine zum Dorf begleitet hatte, bei ihnen. Sie alle hatten Krüge mit Butterbier vor ihrer Nase stehen.

„Das ist nicht witzig. Ich bringe diesen Zabini um...", knurrte Fred.

„Komisch, das hatte Malfoy doch gestern schon vor, wenn ich mich recht erinnere", sagte Ginny mit einem eigenartigen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Nun, dann werde ich ihm die Arbeit wohl abnehmen müssen, so leid es mir tut, Harry."

„Was habe ich damit zu tun?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Malfoy unterstützen muss, und wir alle wissen doch, wie sehr du ihn hasst..."

„Ja, Harry, das wissen wir", zwinkerte Ginny nun wieder. Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Butterbier (er hatte passenderweise zum Trinken angesetzt, als George gesprochen hatte). Ron hatte Ginny doch nichts erzählt? Sie benahm sich sehr eigenartig. Doch Harry hatte nicht viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, da sie nun bezahlten und den Pub verließen, um zur heulenden Hütte zu gehen.

Vor dem Hügel standen schon Zabini und Malfoy.

„Weasley, schaffst du es etwa nicht ohne drei Sekundanten?", blaffte Zabini. Malfoy war heute ungewöhnlich still, wie Harry feststellte. Er fing kurz seinen Blick auf und schaute dann schnell in die andere Richtung.

„Wir werden uns in der Hütte duellieren. Die anderen beiden werden draußen bleiben", forderte Blaise, wieder so berechnend wie immer, aber in einem scharfen Ton.

„Meinetwegen. Komm, George!", antwortete Fred genauso wütend und stapfte voran.

„Einen Moment mal!", hielt Zabini ihn auf. „Ich will doch nicht den Falschen erwischen, dein Zwillingsbruder steht außer Frage!"

„Du bestimmst nicht die Regeln, Zabini!"

„Na, wenn du willst, dass Unschuldige verletzt werden, ich hafte für nichts!" Zabini ging nun auch zur Hütte und Malfoy hinter ihm her. Als ihn niemand sehen konnte, lachte Blaise sich ins Fäustchen. Als würde der Grünschnabel seine Schwester nehmen!

Tatsächlich zögerte Fred einen Moment und blickte von George zu Harry.

„Ich machs", sagte Harry und trat einen Schritt vor. George nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und die beiden setzten sich in Bewegung.

°

In der Hütte war es aufgrund der vernagelten Fenster dunkel, nur einzelne Lichtstrahlen drangen herein. Blaise schritt in das einst herrschaftliche Wohnzimmer und wirbelte herum. Leider ging sein Plan nicht weiter als bis hier, von nun an musste er improvisieren. Er blickte sich um. „Da, ihr Sekundanten setzt euch auf das Sofa und lasst uns nicht aus den Augen! Obwohl, eigentlich werdet ihr nur gebraucht, wenn einer von uns stirbt, also könnt ihr im Prinzip machen, was ihr wollt..."

Harry dankte seinem Gott dafür, dass es in der Hütte so dunkel war, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf mal wieder in Flammen stand. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa, aber Malfoy blieb stehen, verschränkte die Arme und würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

„Dann fang mal an, Blaise. Ich vermute, das wird schnell erledigt sein", bemerkte er mit spöttischen Blick auf Fred.

Blaise stellte sich gegenüber Fred auf. Langsam wurde es knapp. Nicht, dass er sich vor dem Duell drücken wollte, aber der eigentliche Zweck dieses Zusammenkommens, auch wenn er den als einziger kannte, war damit nicht erfüllt.

„Wartet!" Er hob eine Hand. „Mir ist gerade eingefallen..."

Draco blickte ihn ungeduldig an, ebenso die anderen. Blaise schluckte. Was konnte so wichtig sein, um den Anfang zu verschieben? „Ich habe meinen Zauberstab vergessen."

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, Harry klappte der Mund auf (ja, sein Kiefer ist sehr locker)und Fred runzelte wieder die Stirn. Zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben.

„Wo?", fragte Draco spitz.

„Ähm, in Hogwarts, ich laufe eben und hole ihn... bin sofort wieder da!"

„Moment!" Draco war zu Blaise gelaufen und hielt ihn fest. „Nimm meinen!"

„Ah, Draco, nein, ich muss unbedingt meinen haben, ich kann mit deinem überhaupt nicht umgehen!"

Fred und Harry warfen sich einen Blick zu, und Harry nickte. Der Gang würde niemandem mehr behilflich sein, außer.. „Ich weiß einen schnellen Weg zu Hogwarts, ein Geheimgang unter dieser Hütte...", bot Fred tatsächlich seinem Feind an.

Draco und Blaise guckten nun Fred misstrauisch an, während Harry sich erhob und auf sie zuging.

„Gut, gut!", ließ Blaise sofort hören. „Dann zeig ihn mir, während unsere Sekundanten hier warten!"

„Das wüsste ich aber! Wir werden alle vier gehen", meinte Draco, der Blaise zu gut kannte. Irgendwas führte er im Schilde, und es war nicht schwer zu sehen, was.

Fred führte sie zur Falltür, öffnete sie und stieg herunter. „Harry, bleib am besten hinter unseren speziellen Freunden", sagte er und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Blaise stieg schnell hinter ihm her und Draco und Harry schauten sich an.

„Nach dir", meinte Harry. Draco schnaubte und stieg die Leiter hinunter, Harry wartete nicht lange, bis er hinterher ging.

„Potter, pass doch auf! Du trittst mir ja fast auf die Finger!"

„Dann geh schneller!"

Die letzten Stufen sprang Draco nach unten. Es war finster und mindestens genauso still. Nur ein paar Fußtritte verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Harry kam nach unten und wollte losgehen, stieß aber auf ein Hindernis. „Malfoy! Was stehst du hier so rum?"

„Warum wohl, Potter? Ich kann nichts sehen."

„Die Sonne wird nicht aufgehen, egal, wie lange du wartest!"

„Sehr witzig, ich krieg mich kaum ein vor Lachen!"

Harry drängte sich an ihm vorbei – Dracos leckeres Aftershave drang in seine Nase – und ging in den Gang. Draco blieb im dicht auf den Fersen. Er war nur ein 16 jähriger Junge, und auch wenn er ein Malfoy war, hatte er doch Schwächen. Angst im Dunkeln. Niemand wusste davon, außer Blaise, dieses Schwein, und was tat er? Ließ ihn einfach alleine! Nur deswegen blieb er so dicht hinter Potter, er wollte nicht in diesem Gang verloren gehen.

„Malfoy, ich dachte, nach dem dritten Mal war alles für dich gelaufen?", meinte Harry. Er wusste gar nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

„Und schon wieder bist du witzig, Potter, was ist bloß los mit dir?", keifte Draco. Er musste sich ja nichts anmerken lassen.

Harry drehte sich um und sah nur einen Schein von Dracos Gesicht. Doch es trug kein hämisches Grinsen, sondern ein Ausdruck des Schreckens.

„Was denn, Malfoy, hast du etwa Angst?", fragte er.

„Halt bloß die Klappe, Potter!", zischte Draco.

„Schon gut. Nicht so schlimm. Ich fühle mich auch nicht wohl im Dunkeln", meinte Harry versöhnlich. Draco knurrte nur. Harry durchzuckte es wie einen Blitz, als ihm eine Idee kam, und ehe er sich versah, hatte er sie schon reflexartig ausgeführt und nach Dracos Hand geschnappt. Er vernahm ein erstauntes Schnauben, aber Draco zog die Hand nicht zurück. Es vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, von Potter an der Hand durch diesen dunklen Tunnel geführt zu werden, und das gönnte er sich. Musste ja niemand von etwas erfahren, erst recht nicht Zabini!

°

Jaah! Ist das nicht ein wunderschöner Cliffhanger, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen kann? ;-) Ich würde mich über Kommis jeder Art freuen!


	6. Immer noch Feinde?

Vielen Dank an**popcorn1986, Pottili, Silver Snake** und**Iria-chan88**! Hier kommt die Belohnung für euer fleißiges reviewen, das letzte Chap! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und allen anderen, die es lesen!

**_Immer noch Feinde?_**

Sobald am Ende des Ganges Licht zu sehen war, zog Draco seine Hand blitzartig zurück. „Ich sage es noch einmal, Potter, halt bloß die Klappe!"

„Ja, ja. Du kennst mich doch."

„Oh ja, immer so verschwiegen, nicht wahr?"

„Hey, ich habe Ron wirklich nichts gesagt, auch wenn du es ja ausposaunt hast. Hätte ich nie von dir gedacht!"

„Was? Ich habe dem Wiesel bestimmt nichts gesagt!", keifte Draco. Er wurde unsicher. „Du hast ihm auch nichts gesagt?", wollte er noch wissen.

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Wie?"

„Ich dachte, du erzählst ihm alles."

„Nicht so was privates, was ich... ach, da ist der Ausgang, wir müssen hoch klettern! Pass auf, wir kommen direkt unter der Peitschenden Weide hoch."

Sie kletterten hoch und Draco schaffte es sogar, nur ein paar Beschwerden über den Schmutz loszulassen. Die Äste der Weide schlugen aus und Harry rannte schnell zu dem Hebel, der ihn für ein paar Minuten still stellte. Dann rannten die beiden zu Blaise und Fred, die schon auf sie warteten. Auch sie waren von Erde beschmiert.

„Das wirst du mir büßen, Zabini, mein Umhang kam frisch aus der Reinigung", keifte Draco Blaise an.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", meinte Blaise und machte sich auf zum Schloss. Draco ging neben ihm, Fred kam zu Harry. „Was habt ihr denn so getrödelt? Ihr habt euch doch nicht wieder gestritten?"

„Nein. Es war halt dunkel, und wir mussten vorsichtig gehen."

„Warte hier und pass auf, dass sich die beiden nicht verdrücken, während ich zum Kerker flitze", sagte Blaise ein paar Meter weiter vorne zu Draco, welcher daraufhin am Eingang stehen blieb.

Fred und Harry kamen zu ihm und stellten sich schweigend daneben. Harry vermied es gründlichst Draco anzusehen und umgekehrt. Nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen meinte Fred: „Mann, ihr seid echte Schnarchtabletten. Habt ihr es jetzt sogar satt, euch zu streiten? Ich muss zugeben, manchmal war es ganz lustig... Hey, Harry, was machen wir nach dem Duell? Ich bin sicher, dass ich dann in Siegesstimmung einen ausgeben will."

Draco schnaubte. „Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher, Weasley. Potter wird dich vom Boden abkratzen müssen, seh es ein, gegen einen Slytherin hast du einfach keine Chance!"

„Dracolein, Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Wirst schon sehen."

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen, wenn du es nicht auf noch gegen mich aufnehmen willst!"

„Das würde ich glatt. Aber ich habe keine Lust, ganz einfach. Du bist mir zu leicht zu schlagen..."

„Jetzt seid doch mal ruhig, ihr beiden! Fred, geh einfach nicht darauf ein", beschwichtigte Harry sie.

„Potter, was mischt du dich überhaupt ein?", keifte Draco ihn an, obwohl er gar keine richtige Lust darauf hatte. Er hatte in letzter Zeit soviel mit Harry, wie er ihn manchmal heimlich in Gedanken nannten, erlebt, und ihre Streitereien kamen ihm nun lasch vor. Wie eine alte Gewohnheit, die man nicht ablegen wollte, obwohl sie schon längst überholt war. Außerdem, wie sollte er sich sonst verhalten? Er konnte ja schlecht auf einmal nett zu seinem Erzfeind sein, einmal abgesehen davon, dass ein Malfoy nicht nett war, basta.

Fred verdrehte die Augen. Ging das wieder los! Hätte er mal nichts gesagt. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er vermutet, den beiden machte es Spaß zu streiten.

°

Blaise ging gemütlich an der Großen Halle vorbei. Er musste nur ein bißchen Zeit schinden, sein Zauberstab war wie immer in seiner Tasche. Im Moment war er lediglich verzweifelt, weil ihm einfach kein guter Plan einfiel. Draco war aber auch zu blind.

Und was war mit Potter? In dieser Beziehung hatte er noch wenig Durchblick. Er überlegte, sich dazu herabzulassen, einen Gryffindor einzuweihen. Es musste ein enger Bekannter von Potter sein, und dazu gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen gegenüber aufgeschlossen. Aber wie würde das aussehen, wenn er mit einem Gryffindor gemeinsame Sache machte!

In diesem Moment bog er um eine Ecke und stieß mit jemandem zusammen, so dass er fast gefallen wäre.

„Mensch, Finnigan, pass besser auf, wo du deinen dicken Kopf hin steckst!"

„Ich darf hin gehen, wo ich will, Zabini, immerhin bin ich auch auf dieser Schule!"

„Ja, leider", murrte Blaise und ging weiter. Dann drehte er sich jedoch noch einmal um. „Warum bist du nicht in Hogsmeade, Finnigan?"

Auch Seamus drehte sich um. „Was geht dich das an?"

„Reine Neugierde?"

„Tut mir außerordentlich leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich habe keine Lust, es dir zu sagen, du... Slytherin!"

Blaise schluckte seine Wut herunter, für den Moment. Sein genialer Verstand arbeitete schon wieder auf Hochtouren. „Ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen, Finnigan! Es geht um deinen kleinen Freund, Harry Potter."

„Was ist mit Harry?", fragte Seamus, alles andere ignorierend.

°

„Was macht dein Freund denn solange?", beschwerte Fred sich. Er hatte besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag auf Zabini zu warten.

Draco starrte ihn an, die Arme verkreuzt. Er war zwar selber ungeduldig, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er einem Rotschopf zustimmen würde. Am liebsten wäre er in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen und dort geblieben. Außerdem störte es ihn ganz gewaltig, dass Potter vor seiner Nase auf und ab lief. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten hielt er es nicht mehr aus, trat einen Schritt hervor und grub seine Finger in dessen Oberarm.

„Kannst du nicht eine Minute lang still stehen? Dein ewiges Herumgerenne macht mich ganz nervös!"

Fred warf den beiden einen Blick zu und sprintete dann die Stufen zum Eingang hoch. Auf weiteres Gezanke hatte er keine Lust. Da suchte er doch lieber nach Zabini. „Bin sofort wieder da!", schrie er noch, dann war er schon im Schloss.

Harry blickte Draco mit einem Blick an, der diesen erzittern ließ. Schnell ließ er Harry los und wendete den Blick ab. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Warum verlor er die Kontrolle? Früher wäre so etwas nie passiert! Schnell sammelte sich Draco wieder und beschloss, dem ein Ende zu setzen. Einfach so weitermachen, wie es seit Jahren ging, das würde funktionieren.

„Potter, ich weiß zwar nicht, was mit dir los ist, aber verschone mich damit, okay? Wenn du mal wieder um deine Eltern trauerst, geh zu deinen Freunden!", zischte er und bekam augenblicklich Gewissensbisse, als er merkte, wie sehr er Harry verletzt hatte. Verdammt, ein Malfoy bekam doch keine Gewissensbisse!

„Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe! Du lernst es wohl nie, Malfoy!", erwiderte Harry, wandte sich um und lief auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, Hagrid zu besuchen, er wollte sich im Schatten der ersten Bäume des Waldes beruhigen, bis die anderen wieder kamen.

Malfoy sah nur, dass Harry den Wald ansteuerte. „Oh Mann, der Junge hat echt einen Knacks", dachte er sich. Doch dann holte ihn sein Gewissen wieder ein. Wenn Harry im Wald etwas zustieß, wäre es seine Schuld! Natürlich sollte er sich darüber freuen, aber das tat er nicht. Widerstrebend setze er seine Beine in Bewegung, bis er zum Schluss rannte. Er kam an den Waldrand und sah Harry an einen Baum gelehnt sitzen, die Arme um die angewinkelten Knie geschlungen und den Kopf darin vergraben.

Draco setzte sich daneben, legte einen Arm um Harry und zog ihn an sich. Er sah nicht auf.

„Potter...", Draco räusperte sich, „...Harry? Ich meinte es, hm, es ist nicht..."

Jetzt blickte Harry hoch. „Was? Auf weitere Gemeinheiten kann ich verzichten!"

Draco schlug die Augen nieder und dann geschah das Unglaubliche. „Es tut mir leid." Harry riss die Augen auf. Draco Malfoy entschuldigt sich... ausgerechnet auch noch bei ihm? Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Schon okay. Ich weiß, du kannst nicht anders." Dann lehnte er seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter. Ein schöner Augenblick, den er auskosten wollte, so selten, wie er war.

Draco gab nun endgültig seine Selbstbeherrschung auf, wenn er das nicht schon längst getan hatte, und legte noch seinen anderen Arm um Harry.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mich gerade Harry genannt hast?"

Draco wurde rot. „Potter, das bleibt aber..."

„Ich mag es, wenn du das tust." Harry blickte Draco fest in die Augen, der noch roter wurde. Harry schmiegte sich nun in Dracos Arme, an seine Brust. Mit einer Hand fuhr er über dessen Hals, durch seine Haare. Warum fühlte sich das alles so seidig, weich und einfach nur gut an?

„Okay, Harry... Was tust du da?", wollte Draco wissen. „Ich meine, wir waren uns doch einig, nichts... Schwules mehr zu veranstalten?"

„Wir waren uns einig? Das wäre mir neu. Und außerdem, im Tunnel hattest du nichts dagegen."

„Das war etwas anderes! Und auch wenn wir uns nicht einig waren, ich bin dagegen. Es hat mir gereicht, ich wollte nur experimentieren. Ich steh immer noch auf..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da Harry seinen Mund mit seinen Lippen versiegelte. Pfirsichweich und sanft spürte Draco sie erst auf seinem Mund, dann in seinem gesamten Gesicht.

„Harry!", protestierte er und drückte Harry zurück, bis dieser auf dem Boden lag. Dann kniete er sich über ihn und grinste.

„Von hier aus gefällst du mir schon viel besser." Er stemmte seine Hände neben Harry auf den Boden und beugte sich näher zu ihm. Langsam rieb er sein Bein an Harrys, presste sich an ihn und biss ihm schließlich leicht in den Hals. Harry stöhnte auf und Draco brachte seine Zunge zum Einsatz, umspielte Harrys Halskuhle, sein Kinn, und drang in seinen Mund ein. Harry richtete sich ihm entgegen und erwiderte den Kuss gierig.

Doch bevor ihre Leidenschaft vollkommen erwachen konnte, ertönten Rufe vom Schloss her.

„Harry? Malfoy?"

„Draco? Potter?"

„Wo seid ihr?", trug der Wind Freds Stimme heran. Die beiden hielten inne und blickten sich erschrocken an.

„Ich habe keine Lust auf das blöde Duell", meinte Harry. Draco nickt und stand auf. „Ich auch nicht. Sie können sich auch ohne Sekundanten töten." Er half Harry auf und zog ihn dann an der Hand tiefer in den Wald hinein.

°

„Da hinten bewegt sich etwas! Meine Güte, im verbotenen Wald! Ich wette, das war alles wieder Malfoys Schuld!", äußerte Seamus sich.

„Im Wald? Wir müssen sie aufhalten! KOMMT ZURÜCK!", rief Fred.

„Wenn, dann war es Potters Schuld. Ich meine, ich bin ganz und gar dafür, wenn sie zu zweit im Wald verschwinden, was habt ihr denn? Kommt nur unserem Plan zugute!" Blaise betrachtete interessiert seine Fingernägel.

„Der Wald ist gefährlich, du Döskopp!"

„Uh, ein ganz schlimmes Schimpfwort, das unser Ire da kennt!"

„Er ist sogar noch gefährlicher, als ihr ahnt. Da läuft etwas drin herum, was da nicht hinein gehört, da bin ich mir sicher", mischte Fred sich ein. „Da war der Plan, sie in die heulende Hütte einzusperren schon besser. Aber so müssen wir sie aufhalten!"

Die drei waren am Waldrand angekommen und Blaise und Seamus zögerten. Auch Fred war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dort hinein zu gehen, bedachte man seinen letzten Ausflug, aber er schritt mutig voran.

°

Harry stolperte hinter Draco her, als ihm ihr letzter Aufenthalt im Wald in den Geist kam. Er hatte ganz vergessen, die Zwillinge zu fragen, wovor sie weggerannt waren. Doch im Moment kümmerte er sich herzlich wenig darum, klammerte sich an Dracos Hand und kam langsam außer Atem. Sie rannten bestimmt schon fünf Minuten im Höchsttempo.

Schließlich kamen sie zu den Überresten einer Hütte, die Harry den Zwillingen zuordnete. Draco jedoch machte sich keine Gedanken darum, blieb stehen, ließ Harry los und stützte sich auf seine Knie, um zu Atem zu kommen. Harry ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und keuchte.

Eine zeitlang später richtete Draco sich auf. „Was ist jetzt... _Harry_?", fragte er betont. Harry schaute auf. „Was soll sein?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Wir sind im Wald. Alleine. Bei all unseren letzten Begegnungen hat es gewaltig geknistert, zumindest sexuell."

„Zumindest sexuell? Was soll das schon wieder heißen? Ich wusste es, du benutzt mich ja doch nur", empörte sich Harry und stand auf. Wie hatte er sich einbilden können, Draco hatte endlich doch Gefühle für ihn entwickelt?

„Was sonst, Harry? Hast du gedacht, ich bin in dich verliebt? Ich sagte doch schon, ich stehe nur auf Frauen!", keifte Draco, wie er es immer tat, wenn er unsicher war. Und unsicher war er im Moment mehr als alles andere. Er war sich seiner Worte noch nicht einmal sicher. _Verliebt_... als er das gesagt hatte, hatte sein Herz einen Hüpfer gemacht. Sogar sein Verstand hatte ihm zugestimmt. Aber er selber weigerte sich noch, das einzusehen. Nein verdammt, er war ein Malfoy und Harry war, na ja, eben _Potter_. Das durfte nicht sein.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Sicher, er hatte angefangen, und als würde Draco zu so einem Angebot nein sagen. Von jetzt an, beschloss er, würde er sich keine Hoffnungen mehr machen.

Er schaute sich stattdessen die Hütte näher an.

„Du meine Güte, was ist denn hier passiert?", rief er aus. Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und drehte blitzschnell der Kopf in die Richtung, die Harry deutete.

„Das war bestimmt irgendein Tier", vermutete er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hm...", machte Harry und fasste sich ans Kinn. Ihm war dies alles nicht geheuer.

„Wir sollten besser wieder gehen."

„Moment mal", meinte Draco und trat zu ihm, „warum willst du plötzlich gehen? Weil ich dir gesagt habe, was Sache ist? Harry, willst du mir ernsthaft weismachen, dass du auf mich stehst?"

Harry blickte beschämt zu Boden. „Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

„Aber du benimmst dich so. Wirklich, unter Umständen wäre das ja süß..." Draco erstarrte. _Habe ich gerade _süß_ gesagt?_ Er schüttelte sich. In letzter Zeit war er echt nicht mehr er selbst. Vielleicht die Anspannung wegen dieser Aufgabe, wegen seinem Vater, wegen den hohen Erwartungen, die alle in ihn hatten...

Harry atmete tief ein. Vielleicht würde Draco ihn ja in Ruhe lassen, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr. Aber andererseits, sie waren noch bis vorkurzem spinnefeind gewesen, und Harry wusste nicht einmal, ob sie es immer noch waren, und sich nur eine Auszeit nahmen, oder ob sie nun so etwas ähnliches wie Freunde waren. Immerhin benutzte Draco weiterhin seinen Vornamen.

„Pass auf, Draco. Um eins klar zu stellen: Ich hasse dich nicht mehr. Ich könnte es mit mir vereinbaren, mit dir _befreundet_ zu sein. Aber Knutschereien sind nicht drin, solange... na ja, sie sind es halt nicht."

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Solange was?"

Harry hielt seinem Blick nicht mehr stand und begutachtete den Waldboden. „Das weißt du", meinte er mit trockenem Hals.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Ich habe vielleicht eine Vermutung, mehr aber auch nicht."

„Okay, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst! Ich will nicht mit dir knutschen, solange wir nicht zusammen sind, kapiert?" Nach dieser Ansage drehte Harry sich um, den Boden immer schön im Blick, und suchte den Weg aus dem Wald heraus.

Draco war verdutzt. Mit so etwas hatte er im Leben nicht gerechnet. Eine Liebeserklärung, von Potter? Verarschte er ihn? Aber das glaubte Draco nicht.

„He, warte, du kannst auf jeden Fall nicht alleine umherirren."

Er holte ihn ein, aber sagte nichts weiter. Er zog ihn nicht auf, er machte sich nicht über ihn lächerlich, aber er fiel ihm auch nicht um den Hals, um ihm zuzustimmen. Er ging einfach nur schweigend neben ihm her. Das musste Draco erst einmal verdauen, einsacken lassen und darüber nachdenken, und zwar in einer angemessenen Umgebung.

Plötzlich hörten die beiden ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch, halb Knurren, halb Bellen, hinter sich. Langsam und starr vor Schreck drehten sie sich um und blickten in das Gesicht einer Kreatur, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Es war platt, sogar die Nase trat kaum hervor, die riesigen Zähne gefletscht. Sie hatte einen Körper, der mindestens zwei Meter aufragte und doppelt so lang war, bedeckt von kurzem, lila Fell. Die Ohren waren angelegt und er befand sich in Angriffsposition. Harry reagierte am schnellsten, zückte seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich schützend vor Draco.

Doch bevor er einen Zauber aussprechen konnte, sprang die Kreatur ihn an und riss ihn zu Boden, noch immer dieses komische Geräusch von sich gebend. Harrys Zauberstab flog meterweit weg.

Dies alles geschah innerhalb weniger Sekunden, in denen Draco unfähig war, sich zu rühren. Doch nun, als er sah, dass Harry in Gefahr war, kam wieder Leben in ihn und seinen Verstand. Blitzschnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Kreatur.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe", schrie er dabei, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob sie ihn überhaupt verstehen konnte. Dann hetzte er ihr alle Sprüche, die ihm einfielen, auf den Hals. Die Kreatur war sehr widerstandsfähig und reagierte kaum bis gar nicht auf die Flüche. Nach der anfänglichen Irritation wandte sie sich wieder zähnefletschend Harry zu, Sabber lief ihr aus dem Mund. Draco war der Verzweiflung nahe, schließlich griff er zu dem letzten Mittel, was ihm einfiel.

„Avada Kedavra!" Er setzte all seine Wut gegenüber der Kreatur und die Angst, Harry zu verlieren, hinein. Ein grüner Strahl schoss aus seinem Stab und warf das lila Geschöpf zu Boden. Oder besser gesagt, sie klappte zusammen und begrub Harry unter sich.

„Harry!", rief Malfoy, steckte im Rennen seinen Zauberstab ein und schmiss sich gegen die Leiche, um sie zu verschieben. Zwecklos. Er warf sich immer und immer wieder dagegen, während ihm unbewusst Tränen das Gesicht herunter rannen. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde Harry sterben! Das ging doch nicht, gerade jetzt nicht, wo dieser ihm so etwas wichtiges offenbart hatte!

Endlich schaltete sich Dracos Verstand kurz ein. Erneut holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Wingardium Leviosa!" Nach ein paar Versuchen hob er tatsächlich die Kreatur an und ließ sie einige Meter entfernt fallen. Dann stürzte er sich zu Harry, der wie leblos dalag. Seine Brille war zerbrochen, sein Atem ging flach und sein Arm war merkwürdig verdreht.

Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er kannte sich nicht mit Hilfestellungen aus, das hatte er nie gelernt. Aber eins konnte er, und zwar Harry tragen. Er hob ihn vorsichtig hoch und brachte ihn aus dem Wald, ins Schloss und in den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey übernahm sofort das Kommando und scheuchte ihn raus.

°

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor herrschte helle Aufregung. Mittlerweile waren alle Schüler aus Hogsmeade zurückgekehrt, auch Ginny und George, die vergeblich nach ihren Freunden gerufen hatten. Sobald sie von Harrys Zustand erfuhren, waren alle Vorwürfe vergessen.

Auch Seamus und Fred, denen Malfoy schon bald entgegen gekommen waren, verharrten nun hier. Sie hatten sich einen Scherz erlauben wollen, Harry ein bisschen ärgern, und natürlich erst recht Malfoy, vom dem Blaise die ganze Zeit behauptete, er würde auf Harry stehen. Schon klar, dass Zabini verpeilt war, und sich noch seinen Spaß erlauben wollte. Allerdings fanden die beiden wie auch alle anderen, dass Malfoy im Wald zu weit gegangen war. Die Story mit dem Ungeheuer kauften ihm die Gryffindor nicht ab, nur Fred und George ahnten, dass da etwas Wahres dran sein konnte. Aber eher würden sie sich die Zunge abbeißen, als das sie Malfoy Recht gaben.

°

„Es war einfach schrecklich, Blaise, du hättest mal dieses Geräusch hören sollen…"

Blaise hatte aufgehört, manchmal wenigstens ein „Hm" zur Antwort zu geben; sie lagen in ihren Betten und er war einfach nur müde. Schon seit einer Stunde versuchte er zu schlafen, und seit einer Stunde redete Draco ununterbrochen von seinem Ausflug.

„Und Harry hat versucht, mich zu schützen, da ist es auf ihn drauf…"

Blaise stöhnte und setzte sich auf.

„Jetzt reicht es mir, Draco! Dein „Harry" hin oder her, und was immer da noch zwischen euch passiert ist, das du mir verschweigst, oder seit wann nennst du Potter Harry, aber ich brauche Schlaf! Merkst du eigentlich nicht, dass du von nichts anderem mehr redest? Ich sags dir nur ungern, aber das war nicht nur heute Abend so, ganz Slytherin ist schon genervt. Gesteh dir deine Gefühle ein und dann ist gut, okay?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten warf er sich wieder in sein Bett, drehte Draco den Rücken zu und zog sich die Decke übern Kopf. Draco starrte ihn nur fassungslos an. Was für Gefühle? Meint dieser Blödkopf etwa immer noch, er wäre in Harry verliebt? So ein Quatsch! Obwohl, wenn Draco an seine verwirrten Gefühle im Wald dachte, als Harry ihm gesagt hatte… Und überhaupt, meinte Harry das ernst? Aber als er gedacht hat, Harry müsste sterben, war er außer sich gewesen. Ja, Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass er Harry mittlerweile mochte. Aber als Freund. Oder? Die ganze restliche Nacht lag Draco noch wach und grübelte.

°

Am nächsten Tag war Harry schon wieder auf den Beinen und wurde von seinem Haus freudestrahlend begrüßt. Im Laufe des Vormittages setzte er sich in einer ruhigen Minute mit Ron und Hermine unter die Eiche und berichtete ihnen jede Einzelheit. Dann saßen sie still in der Sonne und wärmten sich an ihren Strahlen.

Plötzlich ließ Draco sich neben ihn fallen. Die anderen bemerkten es nicht, da sie miteinander beschäftigt waren. Draco seufzte und ließ seinen Blick über den See streifen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry. Draco drehte seinen Kopf und sah ihn an, als hätte er ihn erst jetzt bemerkt.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut, danke. Und auch danke dafür, dass du mich gerettet hast."

Draco griff mit einer Hand unter seinen Umhang. „Ich wollte dir noch das hier geben", meinte er und hielt Harry seinen Zauberstab hin. Harry nahm ihn und steckte ihn ein.

„Danke. Wie bist du...?"

„Ein Accio- Zauber und die Sache war erledigt", meinte Draco leichthin.

„Aber Harry... Ich habe nachgedacht. Du hattest Recht, als du sagtest, es wäre anders als früher."

„Kann sein. Alles ändert sich, Draco. Aber wie wird es in Zukunft sein? Werden wir uns weiter streiten, ignorieren, oder vielleicht Freunde werden? Denkst du, das kannst du? Mit einem Gryffindor befreundet sein?"

Draco blickte sich um. Ein paar neugierige Slytherins schauten zu ihnen her. Er beschloss, dass es ihm von nun an egal sein würde, was sie dachten und nickte.

„Und du? Verzeihst du mir alles, was ich dir angetan habe?"

Diesmal nickte Harry. Dann sah er zu seinen beiden Freunden, die knutschend auf dem Boden lagen, Draco folgte seinem Blick und verzog den Mund.

„Das Wiesel und das Schlammblut. Igitt!"

„Hör auf, sie zu beleidigen!"

„Na hör mal, nur weil wir befreundet sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Gryffindor und Slytherin Frieden schließen!"

Bei der anschwellenden Lautstärke ließen die beiden voneinander ab und schauten zu Harry und Draco.

„Malfoy!", rief Ron aus, aber dann wusste er nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, in Anbetracht der Tatsachen.

Draco grinste. „Hey, Wiesel! Lass dich nicht stören! Ich wollte nur mit Harry reden."

Ron kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. Hermine stand auf, nickte Harry zu und zog Ron mit zum Schloss. Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte, Dracos Präsenz zu ignorieren. Schwer, wenn dieser nun so dicht an ihn heran gerückt war, dass sie sich berührten. Und er mit einer Hand an Harrys Arm hoch und runter strich.

„Äh, Draco, ich dachte, die Fronten haben wir schon geklärt?", sagte Harry unsicher und blickte nun doch in Dracos Gesicht. Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte dessen Lippen.

„Ich glaube, nicht", meinte er und näherte sich Harrys Gesicht. Dieser wich zurück.

„Hast du vergessen, dass ich darauf keine Lust habe?"

„Gestern sah das noch ganz anders aus", antwortet Draco und strich mit seiner Hand über Harrys Wange und Mund.

Harry stand abrupt auf. „Unter diesen Umständen kann ich nicht mit dir befreundet sein", sagte er und drehte sich um. Auch Draco sprang auf und hielt ihn fest. Konnte Harry denn nicht seine Gedanken lesen? Jetzt musste er auch noch über seine Gefühle reden!

„Warte, Harry! So war das nicht gemeint!"

Harry riss sich los und setzte zu einer Antwort an. Doch Draco legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Jetzt lass mich mal ausreden. Was ich dir sagen will, ist... Zabini hat gar nicht so unrecht... ist mir heute morgen irgendwann klar geworden...", stotterte Draco herum.

„Verdammt, Malfoy, wovon sprichst du?"

Dracos Augen blitzten auf, aber er verkniff sich jede gemeine Antwort und presste ein „Ich mag dich" hervor.

Harry starrte ihn an. „Oh, zu gütig, danke, ich mag dich doch auch..."

„Nein. Ich mag dich wirklich. Okay?"

„Okay! Alles klar! Hey, damit kann ich leben", murmelte Harry. Die Krake ließ einen ihrer Arme in der Mitte des Sees aufplatschen. „Ist das alles, oder willst du mir noch mehr sagen? Ich krieg nämlich langsam Hunger", meinte er dann etwas begriffsstutzig.

„Potter! Bist du immer so blöd?", fuhr Draco ihn ungeduldig an und packte ihn an den Schultern.

„Ich gestehe dir gerade, dass ich in dich verliebt bin, und du denkst ans Fressen?"

Harrys Mund klappte auf. Hatte er sich verhört? Ja, das war es.

„Verzeihung", meinte er, „kannst du das noch einmal wiederholen? Ich habe nicht verstanden..."

Draco knurrte. „Und wie du verstanden hast. Wenn du denkst, ich sage so etwas demütigendes noch einmal, dann liegst du falsch." Er ließ Harry los und wollte wütend an ihm vorbeistürmen. Aber Harry war schneller und zog ihn an seinem Arm zurück.

Er blickte ihm tief in die Augen und fand dort das, was er selber spürte. Draco meinte es ehrlich. Unbeschreibliche Freude durchfuhr Harry, dann drückte er Draco voller Wärme an sich.

Draco, erstaunt über die plötzliche Wandlung der Geschehnisse, erwiderte die Umarmung. Dann zog er Harrys Gesicht am Kinn hoch und beugte sich ein wenig hinab, um ihn mit Küssen zu besehen.

„Sicher? Du bist dir auch sicher?", fragte Harry, schließlich wollte er nicht enttäuscht werden.

„Und ob, Potter."

„Harry", sagte Harry und drückte seine Lippen auf Dracos. Endlich konnte er es, ohne sich im Nachhinein schlecht zu fühlen. Dracos Zunge strich über Harrys Unterlippe, und Harry kam ihr entgegen. Wen störte es, dass sie am helllichten Tag auf dem Hogwarts- Gelände standen? Sie merkte es nicht, als sich eine Menschentraube um sie bildete. Erst als ein dritter sie umarmte, schreckten sie hoch.

„Meinen Glückwunsch ihr beiden! Draco hat sich ja reichlich Zeit gelassen, Potter! Aber wie ich sehe, waren meine Anstöße doch nicht umsonst!", schrie ihnen ein begeisterter Zabini ins Ohr.

Verlegen trennten sie sich aus der Umarmung und gingen in die Große Halle. Harry setzte sich zu seinen Freunden an den Gryffindor Tisch, auch wenn Blaise sofort meinte, er solle doch nach Slytherin kommen.

Nach dem Mittagessen verschwand er mit Ron und Hermine auf das Klo der Maulenden Myrte, um ihnen die Neuigkeit als erster mitzuteilen. Zwar würde sich die Nachricht wahrscheinlich eh bald im Schloss herumsprechen, aber er wollte es ihnen persönlich sagen. Sie waren ihm schließlich eine gute Unterstützung gewesen. Die beiden gratulierten und freuten sich mit ihm.

Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum war er tatsächlich das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins, wie so oft. Immer mehr fragten ihn, ob die Gerüchte stimmten, und er stimmte zu.

Fred und George erschienen zunächst geschockt.

„Was in aller Welt denkst du dir dabei?"

„Malfoy! DER Malfoy! Der, der dich bei jeder Gelegenheit umbringen will, und du wirfst dich ihm in die Arme?"

„Was würde Sirius denken?"

„Was sollte Sirius denn dagegen haben?", protestierte Harry. „Immerhin ist Draco ein Verwandter von ihm!"

Fred schnaufte. „Draco, ja?"

„Ganz genau", meinte Harry herausfordernd.

„Okay, tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich sehe unseren Auftrag damit als erfüllt an, was meinst du, George?"

George nickte nur und starrte Harry immer noch an. Dann zischten sie ab.

°

Die Tage vergingen und langsam ließ das Getuschel nach. Harry und Draco provozierten es auch nicht, sondern verhielten sich einigermaßen unauffällig. Im Unterricht, zum Beispiel in Zaubertränke, taten sie, als wäre nichts vorgefallen, auch wenn Snape auffiel, dass Malfoy seine Attacken neuerdings auf andere Gryffindorschüler lenkte, und Harry Potter in Ruhe ließ. Natürlich hatte auch er die Gerüchte gehört, tat sie aber als Scherz ab. Wahrscheinlich hatte Malfoy sich einen Scherz mit Potter erlaubt, das war es.

Eines Tages, als er alle Schüler schon aus dem Kerker glaubte, kehrte er noch einmal zurück, da er etwas vergessen hatte. Er vernahm ein leises Stöhnen und fragte argwöhnisch: „Ist da wer?"

Zwischen den Sitzreihen tauchten zwei hochrote Köpfe auf, und Snape war so geschockt, dass er noch nicht einmal Punkte von den Häusern abzog. Sein Appetit war ihm, vermutlich für immer, vergangen. Wie konnte Potter es wagen, sich an Malfoy ranzumachen! Eine Schande für jeden Todesser, umso mehr, das Malfoy auch noch darauf eingegangen war.

Doch außer Snape und seinen Todesser- Kumpanen störte sich niemand an dieser Beziehung. Manchmal hatte Harry sogar das Gefühl, dass die Gryffindor jetzt allgemein besser mit den Slytherin auskamen.

°

Harry kam aus der Großen Halle und lief direkt in Dracos Arme. Dieses Mal allerdings bewusst. Er schloss seine Augen, als er Dracos Lippen schmeckte, an seinen Zähnen saugte und durch seine Haare fuhr.

„Alles Zabinis Schuld", murrte Draco zwischen ihren Küssen.

„Und ich bin ihm sehr dankbar"

_**°Happy End°**_


End file.
